HELP ME
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Jeff lost his job. Matt handles the news badly. Jeff handles the way Matt handles the news badly.
1. Hurt Me

AN: I don't own the WWE, any of it's actors or characaters.

"So..." Jeff said, looking at his brother.

"Yeah?" Matt asked around a mouth full of cheeseburger. He'd been really hungry, he was on his third. Even though Matt was a big guy, he never normally ate that much.

"Slow down or you'll get sick." Jeff said, watching Matt nervously. Jeff put a couple of fries in his mouth and chewed quietly. Usually it was Matt who had to say things like that to him, but for some reason, Matt was hauling ass on his food, devouring it.

"I will not get sick," Matt said after swallowing a big bite he'd hardly chewed at all.

"If you keep eating so fast, you might accidentally grab one of mine... And they're McDonalds cheseburgers. They come with mustard." Jeff said simply. Matt gagged before snatching his cup up off the table, glaring at Jeff. He sucked up the sickly sweet liquid from the straw.

"That was mean, Jeff." Matt said, snatching some of the others fries.

"But it got you to slow down."

"Touche." Matt said. "Now what were you going to say to begin with?" Jeff took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes. Matt instantly sat his drink down, knowing something was wrong.

"My contract is being terminated." Jeff said.

"What?!" Matt demanded.

"That's... What it is. I failed the drug test." Jeff said, simply.

"Fuck, Jeff... Fuck!" Matt screamed. He punched the table. That wasn't enough so he kicked it, knocking it over. It's contents scattered across the floor. "Fuck!" He said again, raking his fingers through his hair. "You need to start thinking about things, you dumb ass! You're going to get in trouble one of these days!" He got up and stomped around the room for a minute, running his fingers through his hair. He continued to curse untill he'd come to a decision. He turned to Jeff. "I'm going out for a while." He said, grabbing his hoodie off of his bed. "Don't wait up." He said before slamming the door behind him. In fact, he slammed the door so hard, it bounced back open.

Jeff let his head rest against the upturned table. He suddenly felt very sick.

~*~

Matt found the nearest bar outside of the hotel and decided to drink himself stupid. He was mad at Jeff. Very mad, but he loved the little asshole. He felt like crying at first, but after a few beers, he felt like fighting.

Against his better judgement, he found himself in an alley way with four other young men. They all looked like they wanted to tear him limb from limb- or eat him. He didn't know which scared him more.

As the fight began, a rush of adrenaline overtook him and he launched himself at one of the young men, clipping his jaw with a left hook, sending the boy toppling to the ground. A rush of fists and feet assaulted him, but hardly any of it phased him. He flipped one of the young men over his shoulder into another, then busied himself with the other one.

Not five minutes later, just after he'd broken out into a good sweat, to Matts surprise, and irritation, someone broke up the fight. Three of the young men were staring behind Matt, looking through him. This sorely crossed him. He could hear one of the young men gagging behind him. He turned around to look, a snarl on his lips, a low growl escaping him.

His jaw fell slack when he realized just who broke up the fight. Mark fucking Calaway. He was smiling a bit, holding up one of the young men by the throat. Matt scrunched his nose, the smell of sulfer assaulting his senses.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way, but it makes me smile a little when people piss themselves at my mere presence." He said, setting the boy down gently. The boy fell to his knees and began to beg for the older mans forgiveness. The others had already fled. "Yeah, yeah, get out of here, ya runt." He said, nudging the other with his boot.

The boy scurried off, muttering his thanks, tripping a couple of times.

"Heh, can you believe that?" Mark asked, looking down at the Hardy. Matt just stared up at him. "Whats wrong, kid? Cat got your tongue?"

"Why'd you stop them?" Matt asked.

"What?" Mark asked, quirking a brow. "Oh, come on! They were going to tear you appart, kid." He said, tilting his head in the slightest. He watched Matt like a hawk as the other approached him, gritting his teeth when Matt took a fist full of his hair and pulled him town to his level.

"I'll ask again," His sweet southern drawl was slightly slurred and Mark could smell alcohol on the others breath. "Why. Did. You. Stop. Them?" He accentuated every word.

"Let go of my hair, Hardy." Mark instructed.

"Make me." Matt said, pulling harder. Mark calmly brought his hand up, untangling the intoxicated mans fingers from his hair.  
"I'm not into that, kid." He put the others hand at his side, but he refused to back off. Matt grabbed the front of Marks shirt, pulling him down again.

"I'm not saying 'fuck me', I'm saying 'hurt me'. You took away my source of pain, now you have to make up for it." Matt snarled, growling dangerously when he was done. Mark didn't seem to be phased.

"Kid, I save you and you threaten me? That's not how it works, last I checked."

Matt couldn't seem to wrap his mind around this. He threw a punch at the 'deadman'. It was slow and sloppy. Mark easilly blocked. He held Matts fist in his hand untill the other gave up and went slack, all the anger seemingly draining from his body. Matt turned around and kicked the nearest thing- a dumpster. It rattled with the force of his kick.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Hardy?" Mark asked, taking a step back from the drained man who leant against the rusting metal.

"It's Matt," Matt corrected, sighing softly.

"Fine, Matt," Mark said, scoffing a bit. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Matt didn't answer. Instead he knelt down, picking at the ground for something. He was mumbling to himself. He seemingly found something. He was making the same repeated action over and over. Mark raised an eyebrow. He took a step closer to try and inspect the other. When he was within arms length, he could hear what the other was mumbling.

"This is somehow my fault. My fault. Somehow, this is my fault. I did it. Me. It's all my fault." When Mark realized what he was doing, he almost panicked.

Matt screamed when Mark grabbed his wrist, taking the piece of glass he had with the other hand.

"What the fuck, Matt?!" He demanded. Matt struggled, grunting and hissing. He pushed weakly at Mark, looking like a scolded child when Mark held the glass up in his face. "What the fuck were you doing with this?" He asked. Matt just glared. "Give me your other hand." Matt flat out refused. "Give me it!" Mark yelled. "Now!" He demanded, not caring who heard. He was genuinely concerned for the elder Hardy. Matt held up his arm, looking away. His head was lolling to the side a bit and he looked zoned out. Matts arm was covered in several cuts and scratches. Some of them were bleeding badly, dripping with blood even, some were just welts, the skin not even broken. "Oh, Matt..." Marks voice was much more gentle now. It made Matt snap to attention, looking at Mark with a curious and almost scared expression on his features. "Why would you do something like this to yourself?" He asked, simply. He tried to keep as much emotion from his voice as he could.

"Please let go of me." Matt asked.

"Not untill you tell me what has got you cutting yourself," Mark said, dropping the glass. Matt tried to glare, but ended up pouting. "Please?" Mark offered gently, letting go of Matt. Matt slumped against him.

"Jeff got himself fired," Matt muttered, leaning into the embrace that surrounded him. In his drunken state, Mark reminded him of a mother bear -- Strong, gentle, loving and ready to kill for the ones it cares about. He couldn't help but smile into the older mans cotton clad chest.

"Ok, and?" Mark asked, pulling the smaller male closer to him.

"The Hardy brothers are over," Matt whined.

"And so starts the reign of Matt Hardy," Mark said, sighing a bit.

"It's not the same..." Matt said, trying to press himself deeper into the strong chest.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, pulling the elder Hardy back. Matt whined, trying to stay put, but Mark wouldn't have it.

"I'm nothing without Jeff." Matt said. When Mark opened his mouth to speak, Matt interupted. "Don't give me any of that 'oh yes you are' bull shit, ok? I fucking know I'm nothing. I'm not a fucking high-flyer, I don't do crazy shit just to get peoples attention. I'm fucking boring."

Mark searched for something to say to cheer Matt up, but found nothing. Well, he found one thing, but he didn't want to sound gay. He sighed. Matt was drunk anyway, like he'd remember.

"At least you're good looking." Mark said with a shrug. Matt just stared at him for a minute, slack-jawwed. Then, he started to laugh. It was small at first, just barely a giggle. But it quickly grew into a complete and utter guffaw.

"Me? Good looking? You're funny." He said, slapping Mark on the back. "You're really funny. I like you." Matt made to walk off, still laughing.

This offended Mark. He grabbed Matts wrist and pulled him back, slamming him up against a brick wall. Matt whimpered and tried to pull away.

"I don't compliment men very often, so I suggest you listen to my words and take them to heart." He snarled. Matts eyes were tearing up.

"Please let me go..." Matt begged.

"Hardly." Mark said, then he realized he had a hold of Matts wounded arm. "Shit!" He cursed, letting go. He looked down at his hand to find small smears of the Hardy's blood on it. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Come on." He said, placing his hand on Matts shoulder, pushing slightly, leading Matt out of the alley way.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked.

"To my hotel room. You need someone ta watch you tonight. Make sure ya don't kill yourself."

~*~

"He's not picking up," Phil said with a sigh, flipping his phone shut, yet again, after hearing Jeffs excited voice on his voicemail.

"Maybe we should go check his room," John suggested, pushing his hair back out of his face. "He could have just fallen asleep, ya know."

"I know, but with everything that's happened recently, he might..." Phil cut himself off, pouting, chewing nervously on his lipring.

"Might what?" John asked, playing with the zipper of his jacket.

"Do something stupid," Phil whispered, standing up. "Are you coming?"

"Might as well. It sounds like you might need some help." John said. "Do you really think he'd be suicidal?"

"Shit, those drugs he takes are suicide." John rolled his eyes at Phils remark. The two left their room and headed for the elevator.

AN: I swear to crack I'm not on god. Um... Review, please? Ja ne!


	2. Extacy

AN: I do not own WWE or any of its characaters or actors.

"Maaaark..." Matt moaned after being forced into the room. There were two beds. Even though Matts brain was blurred, he could still make out that Mark wouldn't need two beds. "Two?" He asked, toppling onto one.

"Glen was staying with me, but obviously he's not here right now." Mark said, glaring half-heartedly at the elder Hardy.

"Really taking that on stage brothers thing to a whole new level, huh?" Matt said as he pulled on the blanket, snuggling into it, his shirt riding up a bit.

"Glen is a good guy. Quiet, easy to get along with." Mark said, kicking off his shoes. "Hey!" He scolded Matt. "Take your shoes off!"

Matt giggled before kicking off his shoes. He sat up and took off his hoodie and socks. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before shucking his shirt. He let out a soft moan as he snuggled into the blanket.

"Looks like Glen's shit out of luck for a bed tonight." Mark said, taking off his own jacket, throwing it over a chair. Matt chuckled again, his laughter much softer this time.

"You know we can share," Matt said, rolling over so that he was on his stomach, looking over at Mark. "Or you could make me take the floor." The way Matt had said that made Mark shivver. He ignored it. "Maaaark," Matt whined again.

"Will you sober up already, kid? God, how much did you drink?"

"I don't know. I stopped counting after four." Matt said and chuckled softly, rolling over onto his back. Mark looked over at Matt and instantly regretted that choice. Matt was running one of his hands over his taut, tanned chest. He wasn't scratching or kneading, just lightly running his fingers over the skin.

"You got that drunk off four drinks?" Mark asked, watching Matts fingertips. Matt looked over at him and smirked, noticing how Mark was watching his hand. He moved his fingers over one nipple as he spoke.

"No, silly. I said I stopped counting at four," Matt said, letting a soft sigh pass his lips as his hand traveled lower. He was actually starting to excite himself. For some reason, the cuts on Matts arm drew Marks attention, oddly arousing him. The red lines looked so georgeous in contrast to the tan skin.

"Shit!" Mark jumped up, making Matt jump as well.

"What?" Matt asked, terror flashing in his eyes as Mark advanced on him.

"We need to clean those," Mark said, motioning to the cuts, "Who knows what was on that glass." Matt tried to wave him off, but Mark wouldn't have it. He leant down and wrapped an arm around Matts waist, picking the other up, throwing him over his shoulder.

~*~

Phil found himself impatiently tapping his foot on the elevator ride up to the Hardy brothers room. They had been in seperate hotels and the time it took to get to the other one was driving him crazy. John tried to settle him down, putting an arm around Phils waist, pulling him close.

"Relax, babe," John said, "He's fine." Phil furrowed his brow, chewing on his lip ring. He leaned against John.

"He usually at least texts me back if he's busy," Phil said, tilting his head to steal a kiss.

When the elevator stopped, Phil grabbed Johns hand, bolting when the door opened. When he found the door ajar, his heart began to race.

"Jeff?" He asked softly. "Jeff, where are you?" He asked a little louder, stepping into the room, John right behind him. A small sound came from the other side of the bed. The one bed in the room. Phil ignored that fact, but John raised an eyebrow at that. He soon forgot though as Phil was fussing over a semi-conscious Jeff that was laying on the floor. Jeffs hair was splayed out behind his head. Pink, red, purple. Those bright green eyes were dull and a lazy smirk played on Jeffs lips. His tongue darted out to wet them. Jeffs knees were pressed together, his feet out in an almost girly fashion. Tears were pouring down his cheeks, dripping into his hair and there was a small line of dried blood from his left nostril to his lip. "Jeff, come on..." Phil said, lifting the other slightly.

"Hey, Philly..." Jeff slurred. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his head lolling to the side when Phil stopped supporting it. Phil pulled him in close to his body as John knelt down beside them.

"You didn't answer my calls or texts and I got worried," Phil said, watching as John moved to take Jeffs hand in his.

"I was on my way to, I promise, Philly, but my legs decided it was time for me to sleep." Jeff said with a slight chuckle and a weak cough. John took a pen out of his pocket. He poked Jeffs finger with the ballpoint pen. Several times. He sighed. Phil had been watching him do this and Jeff hadn't noticed. He squeased Jeffs finger tight and then released it.

"At least he's still got blood flow and everything," John said, putting his pen away.

"I'm going to put him on the bed." Phil said, his eyes glossing over with tears, his lip twitching ever so slightly.

"Alright, I'll go get a wash cloth." John said, stepping away to the bathroom. Phil caressed Jeffs face.

"Jeff, you can't keep doing this," Phil said.

Jeff didn't say anything, he just smiled. Phil lifted him up and pulled him onto the bed, taking off the others shoes as John came back with a damp wash cloth. Jeff grunted as John whiped the blood from his upper lip.

"Sorry, hun, but you'll thank me later." John said, cleaning off the tearstains too. Phil just sat on the side of the bed, watching his boyfriend clean up his broken friend. John took the wash cloth back to the bathroom. When he came out, Phil was making a call.

"Matt wont answer his phone..." Phil said.

"Cause he's mad at me," Jeff whimpered.

"Naw, Jeffy, he loves you." Phil said, reaching over, running his fingers through Jeffs multi-coloured hair.

"Not right now..." Jeff trailed off.

"He always loves you," Phil said. John stood there with his hands in his pockets. Phil stood and looked down at Jeff. "I'll be back in a few, Jeff." Phil said, taking John outside the room, kicking off his shoe and using it to jam the door so it didn't shut. "Baby, you can go back to the room if you want." Phil said, taking one of Johns hands, bringing it to his lips, kissing softly.  
"But that's not fair to you, sweetness." John said, pulling Phil close.

"I know, but I want to stay here untill Matt comes back, make sure Jeff doesn't hurt himself any more than he's already done, and you have that thing tomorrow..." Phil nuzzled Johns cheek, knowing that the scruffy beard gave him tingles.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" John asked, turning to kiss Phils cheek.  
"Not at all." Phil said, smiling.

"Do you promise to call me if you need anything? Anything at all?"

"Yes," Phil said, smiling, even chuckling a little. "I love you, sleep well."

"I love you too, babe." John said, stealing a kiss before turning to go back down the elevator and head back to their hotel. Phil went back in the room, kicking his shoe inside the room, taking his other shoe off, he shut the door firmly, making sure the lock was in place.

He sat on a chair, just staring at Jeff, who turned his head to look over at Phil. He was smirking.

~*~

Matt sat on the bed, his arms leaning against his legs, his cut arm bandaged up, scowling at Mark.

"What?" Mark asked. He'd been doing his best to ignore the younger man and watch TV, but it wasn't helping.

"Why did you help me?" Matt asked. "I'm really more trouble than I'm worth, ya know." Mark turned the television off.

"Feel like talking now?" Mark asked. Matt looked away, scrunching his mouth to one side.

"I guess," Matt said with a sigh. He still felt a little buzzed, heavy, tired. He turned his head to look at what had caused the sudden shift in weight on the bed -- Mark.

"Alright, give me the full story." Mark said, moving one hand to Matts back, rubbing soothing circles as Matt massaged his own forehead then ran his fingers through his hair.

~*~

"Don't look at me like that," Phil said. When Jeff didn't move, Phil continued; "You know I quit that shit."

"Sucks to be you," Jeff said and then chuckled. He slowly sat up, unzipping his orange jacket. Jeff giggled. "My legs still don't want to work." He said. He took off his jacket, showing that he was shirtless underneath. "My nipples sure are attentive though!" Jeff laughed, but it sounded hallow. Phil furrowed his brow as he watched Jeff tweak one of his nipples, followed by a short 'ow'. Phil crossed his arms.

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cause," Jeff said, standing on shaky legs. Shirtless, wearing only a pair of black cargo pants, his belt long forgotten. Jeff sauntered to the table, shaking his hips, leaning heavily on things, making to cut himself more of the drug. "It feels so good to be numb." Jeff smirked, cold green eyes with long thick lashes half covering them. "Not feeling anything is..." Jeff broke out into a fit of giggles. Phil stood. He walked over to Jeff. He watched Jeff cut and line up the drug, lean down and snort it. Phil raised an eyebrow, wondering where the rolled up hundred dollar bill had come from. "Join me," Jeff said. "You know you don't want to feel for a little bit. You know your feelings for me are messing with your new relationship, you know you want to get away from that. You know the fucking writers made you into an asshole. You're supposed to be the role model, but look what they did to you... Don't you want it all to go away?" Jeff asked. "Just this once?" Jeffs voice seemed to be mocking him. Jeff put the hundred bill in Phils hands and cut him a line, offering it up. Phil looked back and forth between Jeff and the drug. Jeffs hand was now resting on Phils hip. "Come on," Those eyes of his were a void. Something you could really get lost in.

Phil took the drug.

"Welcome back, Philly." Jeff said, both hands on Phils hips, grounding himself against Phils backside. Phil shook his head and sniffed a couple of times. He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten as Jeff ran his hands underneath his shirt. Phil briefly wondered what he did with his hoodie.

Phil turned, silently. He grabbed Jeffs hips and pulled him close, sliding his hands down to the others ass.  
"I've missed you," Phil purred. Phils eyes tempted to roll back in his head as he smirked. "I've missed this feeling. God," Phil choked on a laugh.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked, lifting his hand to run it through Phils hair. Jeff licked his sinful lips, noticing that Phil was staring at his tongue. Phil leaned forward, taking Jeffs lips with his own. Jeff bit the others lip and Phil just kissed him harder, moaning into the kiss. After a long, heated kiss, Jeff pulled back. "See? Isn't it wonderful? Fuck being clean." Jeff swayed, walking towards the bed, taking Phils hand, pulling it up to kiss it. "I saw you two out there in the hallway."

"Don't talk about that," Phil said, shoving Jeff to the bed.

"Why not?" Jeff asked, unbuttoning his pants, unzipping them, slowly pulling them down his hips as Phil watched. He pulled them back up for a second, teasing, then just kicked them off. "It doesn't bother me," He said, stroking himself.

"Still not wearing underwear?" Phil asked with a chuckle. Phil leaned over and kissed Jeffs stomach, making his way to the others belly button, dipping his tongue inside. He gave the belly button ring there a tug with his teeth.

"Mmm, don't change the subject." Jeff said, pushing Phils head lower. Phil pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. His pants and underwear followed. He told himself he just wanted to satisfy his cravings with the colourful, hallow man and then leave.

"How about we don't talk." Phil said as more of an order than a question. He leant down and lapped at the head of Jeffs cock, looking up. Jeffs mouth twitched up in a smirk, his hallow eyes watching Phils every move. Phil licked up the sides and kissed the tip before taking as much as he could into his mouth.

Jeff let out a moan and fisted his hands in Punks hair.

"Yeah, just like that. Suck harder." Jeff said.

Completely ignoring the others command, Phil pulled back, and slithered his way up Jeffs body. He spread the others legs and moved to press a finger into the tight pucker.

"Ey! What makes you think I'm going to let you top?" Jeff asked, closing his legs, crawling out from under Phil, pushing him down so that he lay on his stomach, laying himself over the others back reverse over him. He spread Phils ass cheeks and lapped at the pink pucker, chuckling at Phils surprised, pleasureable gasp. Jeff wriggled a finger inside Phil, still licking at the hole. He forced another finger in. Phil clutched the sheets, trying not to cry out.

"Shit, it hurts, Jeff..." Phil whined as the fingers scissored him. Jeff rubbed Phils back soothingly.

"Then you didn't take enough." A third finger was added shortly.

"Fuck! You are not that big, Hardy!" The fingers were shoved in hard and forced appart at that comment.

"That's right, I'm bigger."

Phil muttered insults under his breath as Jeff moved around behind him, finally facing the right way to satisfy Phils needs.

"Pencil dick," Phil muttered under his breath. Jeff huffed and slammed in without warning. Phil bit his hand, hoping not to give Jeff the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Jeff was moaning above him, caressing the brunettes hips, kissing his shoulder blades, doing sweet things that Phil told himself he didn't want from the Hardy. "Fucking move!" Phil demanded, rocking back. He almost threw Jeff off the bed. Jeff chuckled and slammed in, pulling out just as quickly. Something tore. The blood slicked up Jeffs cock, making it much easier to move inside the tight hole.

"Yeah," Jeff moaned, brutally fucking the man beneath him. Phil winced as he tried to move so he could touch himself without sending them to the floor. He gasped and cried out when Jeffs cock stabbed at his prostate.

"Fuck! There!" Phil cried.

"Here?" Jeff asked, holding Phils hips in a death grip. They'd surely be bruised tomorrow.

"Yes!" Phil screamed, worming his hand underneath himself to stroke his length, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly. "Harder!"

"Do you like that, bitch? You little slut, do you like my cock buried inside you?"

"Yes!" Phil cried, jerking himself desperately. With a long breath, he came, arching his back.

"Filthy," Jeff muttered before letting out a loud moan as Phils spasming ass milked his own orgasm out of him. When Jeff finished, he pulled out of Phil, laying down beside the Hardy.

"Fuck," Phil said, running his fingers through his hair. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them spill. He told himself he wasn't going to cry like some girl who'd just lost her virginity.

"Hey, Phil..." Jeff said, tapping the others shoulder weakly.

"What?" Phil ashed, his voice wavering.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jeff asked, chuckling.

"Anything for you, Jeff..."

"Kill me, please."

"What?" Phil asked breathlessly, looking over at Jeff, who was just staring up at the cieling, those beautiful eyes of his so hallow.

"I can't feel anything. I'm not happy, I'm not sad. There is no bliss, no depression, no joy, excitement..." He trailed off, smiling. "I've lost my worth as a human being."

Tears finally poured over Phils cheeks.

"Oh, Jeff..." Phil whispered, curling over on his side, pulling the other into him. Jeff lay there in Phils arms, limp. Phil grabbed the blanket they had fucked off the bed and covered their naked forms with it. He burried his face in Jeffs neck, holding the other as close as humanly possible, and cried himself to sleep. Jeff just lost consciousness at some point.

An: I find it funny that the chapter title is Extacy and they're doing cocaine. Review please? Ja ne! Love y'all!


	3. Lies

AN: I do not own.

"So you can see why I feel like shit, right?" Matt asked, rubbing his temples.

"No," Mark said simply. Matt made to look at Mark, but a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close to the other man. "None of that is your fault, Matt." Mark shifted behind Matt, making the other nervous.

"Mar- Oh god..." Matts worried questioning desolved into an almost whorish moan as Mark pressed his thumbs into Matts latts, rubbing and pushing in just the right way to loosen up. Marck chuckled as Matt turned into a pliable putty under his large, skilled hands. "Oh, fuck! That feels so good!" Matt moaned again.

"Ya wanna lay down? I'd have easier access to your back if you did," Mark whispered in Matts ear.

"Okay!" Matt whined before flopping onto his stomach, laying his head in his arms.

Mark took off his shirt, socks and shoes before climbing on top of Matt. He sat on Matts thighs, leaning forward to rub Matts back.

It wasn't long before Matts squirming caused Mark to get an erection, which he proudly pressed against Matts ass.

"Hows that feel?" Mark whispered in Matts ear before nipping on it.

"Really... Really... Good..." Matt barely whimpered between pants and moans.

A moment later, Matt pushed back, Making Mark recoil. He turned over under the older man and grabbed a fist full of Marks hair, pulling him down, crashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Matt sucked Marks bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. Mark pulled back a bit so his lips brushed against Matts as he spoke.

"Oh, you want this, do you?" Mark growled.

"Yes!" Matt breathed, "Bite me!"

Mark grinned, flashing pearly whites before pulling Matts head to the side by his hair, digging his teeth into the others neck.

Matt screamed and arched his back, pressing his chest to Marks.

"Give it to me rough," Matt said, reaching down to palm Marks bulge. Mark growled into Matts neck.

"You want it rough, kid?" Mark asked, taking Matts arms, pinning them above his head with one hand.

"Yes! Mark, Please!" Matt gasped, squirming under the massive man.

Mark raked the fingernails of his free hand down Matts chest, leaving angry red welts in their wake.

"I don't think you can handle me being rough..." Mark said with a grin.

"Please!" Matt whined pathetically.

Mark unbuttoned his own pants and slipped out of them, along with his boxers. He discarded the garments on the floor. Matt stopped squirming and stared at Marks engourged length. It was massive. It would surely rip him in two.

Mark unbuttoned Matts pants and reached inside them. He suddenly stopped, pulled his hand back and glared at Matt.

"If this is some kind of joke, it's not very funny."

"Wh-what?" Matt asked, looking absolutely terrified. Mark let go of Matts wrists and stood up. Matt rubbed his wrists nervously while Mark grabbed his boxers and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Matt asked as he sat up.

"To take a shower. I need to get rid of this god damned erection." Mark said, still glaring at Matt.

"But... But, I..." Matt sputtered, getting up. Marks expression soften as he realized how upset Matt was.

"You're not even hard," Mark said with a sigh. "You can't help it if you're not into men."

"But I am!" Matt blurted, walking up to Mark, wrapping his fingers around Marks shaft. Mark moaned softly before taking Matts hand, pulling it back, lacing their fingers together. Mark leaned in and gave Matt a soft peck on the lips, pulling away quickly.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Mark said, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Matts head. He pulled away and walked to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Mark returned with his boxers on and a towel over his shoulders. Matt was curled up on his bed, under the comforter, fast asleep.

Mark lifted the covers and was about to climb into bed with Matt when he noticed Glen, sitting on his own bed with his laptop on his knees.

"Hey," Mark said, getting in bed beside Matt, throwing the towel on the floor.

"Hey yourself," Glen said, not looking away from the screen. Mark had noticed the odd look on Glens face but didn't say anything.

A few minutes passed, Mark stroking Matts hair, the only sound in the room being Glens typing.

"He was crying," Glen said softly.

"Mmm," Mark said in responce, pulling Matt closer to him.

Glen closed his laptop, put it on the floor and pushed it under his bed.

"Good night," He said before turning off the light and rolling over. Mark grunted in responce.

The next morning, when Mark woke up, Matt was gone.

~*~

Matt swiped the key card to his own hotel room and went in. Both occupants of the room groaned at the sudden light.

"Shut the door..." Jeff groaned.

When Phil's and Matt's eyes met, Matt saw red, only becoming further enraged wen he realized they were both naked.

"Get out," Matt demanded.

"Wait a second," Phil said, trying to at least explain what Matt was seeing.

"Phil, you're my friend, but get the fuck out!" Matt nearly shouted, pointing at the door.

"Matt..." Jeff said, getting up, grabbing his boxers off the floor, slipping them on.

"Not now, Jeff..."

Phil scrambled to grab and put on his clothes, shooting both Hardy's a sad look. Matt slammed the door behind him.

"Matt, please..." Jeff said weakly, walking over to Matt. Matt grabbed Jeff and pulled him into a hug, burring his face in the others shoulder.

"Jeff, don't talk. Please, don't say anything..." Matt whispered, trying not to cry as he held his brother.

"Whats wrong?" Jeff asked, returning the others embrace.

"I'm so sorry..." Matt whispered, pulling Jeff to the bed, laying down, still clinging to the other.

"You didn't do anything wrond..." Jeff said, rubbing the others back.

Jeff held Matt until he fell asleep.

~*~

A couple of months wend by and Jeff went home to North Carolina. Matt avoided Mark at all costs except for when work demanded otherwise. Phil and John stayed together, John never finding out that Phil had cheated on him.

~*~

Chris Irvines phone went off with his text ringtone as he sat backstage in a sparsely populated area of the arena.

Where r u? It read. It was from Paul.

Backstage. Wat u doin? He texted back.

Looking 4 u. Came the responce.

Me 2 lol He texted, chuckling dryly to himself.

Was followed shortly by: Where exactly?

2 14 C Chris responded, hoping Paul would be able to find him from that.

I don't c u.

He stood up and walked out from behind some crates filled with extra props.

"Oh! Hey, Chris!" Paul called out, pocketing his phone.

"Hey," He said, forcing a smile to his face.

"Want to go grab a bite to eat?" Paul asked.

"Sure," Chris said, picking up his bag.

They walked to Pauls car in silence. Paul decided it was time to try and make small talk.

"Something interesting happened to me at the signing today."

"Oh?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Paul said, laughing a bit. "These two girls begged me to let one of them try to pick me up."

"Really?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Paul said as they pulled out of the parking lot. "I decided I'd let them try."

"How'd that go?" Chris asked.

"Believe it or not, she did it. Little five and a half foot shrimp actually picked me up! I couldn't believe it."

"That's pretty impressive,"

"Yeah. Hows Tacobell sound?" Paul asked. Chris made a face.

"I don't think I can stomach it right now."

"McDonalds?"

"Yeah."

The two got their food, noticing Matt in the parkinglot with Phil, the later holding onto the formers arm. Matt looked trashed. Chris raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Chris, when we get back to the hotel, we need to talk."

Chris paled.

AN: Howdy y'all! Sorry it's been a while but I just got my computer fixed today. Review please! Love y'all! Ya ne!


	4. Please

AN: No not own.

Any appetite Chris though he might have had was gone the instant Paul had said they needed to talk. It wasn't as if they were in a serious relationship, so he wasn't too worried about the other "breaking up" with him. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with the fact that Jeri-show would be breaking up in the near future and he was going to be almost strictly Smackdown after a certain point.

"You've hardly touched your food, Chris," Paul said, giving the other a worried glance.

"I guess I'm just not hungry," Chris said, rubbing his temples.

Chris eyed the mini-bar from where he was sitting on his bed in their hotel room. It wasn't as though Chris was upset that he was going to have to leave Pauls company, well, he was, but he was slightly more concerned about the fact that he would have to find someone else that he could confide in on the road since the two of them would no longer be traveling together. He valued Pauls friendship dearly and had become so comfortable with their routine that he didn't want to go looking for another again.

"Please eat," Paul said softly. Chris had to smile. The big man was always so gentle.

"I'm... Not hungry," Chris said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Do you want a drink?" Paul asked, getting up, heading for the mini-bar.

"Ah, you know me too well," Chris said, giving the other a shit-eating grin as he was tossed a bottle. Chris caught it and used his shirt to help him open the bottle.

For once, Paul got himself a drink too.

"Alight," Chris said, "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"They're breaking us up soon." Paul said, opening his own drink.

"Yeah, but we have a few more weeks together. To tonight," Chris said, standing up, raising his bottle as he walked over to Paul. "And tonight only." He said, putting his finger over Pauls lips before he could say anything. Paul nodded and they clinked bottles. Chris gave Paul a sad smile and sat down in his lap, burrying his face in the others neck.

~*~

"Really?" Jeff said into his cell phone. He had headphones around his neck and was using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear as he typed away on a computer. "No, no." He paused for a moment and wrinkled his brow. Jeff grinned. "Shannon! Shut the hell up! I think it's a great idea! Of fucking course I will! Yes! Have them call me. We still on for tonight? I want to get the rest of the new branch filled in. Yeah." Another pause. "Yes, Shannon. I will get beer. The tattoo first. I don't want you doing something permanent to me while inebriated." A short pause followed by laughter. "Shut up! You fucking perv!" Jeff chuckled. "Alright, see you tonight, man."

~*~

"Matt! Please! Will you stop for just a second!" Phil said, pulling on Matts arm.

"Why?" Matt asked, looking at Phil with half-focused eyes.

"You're acting like an idiot!" Phil whispered harshly. It sounded mean, but his deep, sad eyes showed concern. Small bags were starting to form under his eyes. Matt sighed and let Phil lead him back to his car. "Thank you!" Phil half said, half sighed. Matt climbed into the passenger seat and waited. Phil got in and put on his seatbelt and stared at Matt.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Seatbelt." Phil said.

"Fine, mom." Matt said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the belt and clicked it into place.

Phil sighed and started the car, pulling out of the McDonalds parking lot, heading back to the hotel.

"I'm hungry." Matt complained.

"You just ate!" Phil called out, gripping the steering wheel tightly. His right cheek twitched as he chewed on his lip ring.

"So?" Matt said, "I want some Checkers."

"The game?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The resturaunt," Matt said, looking at Phil like he was stupid.

"What the hell is Checkers?" Phil asked.

"Oh my god, you've never had Checkers?" Matt asked, letting out a small squeal.

"Obviously not if I've never heard of it."

"Oh wait, shit, they call them something else in the north. Um..." Matt racked his alcohol muddied brain for an answer. "Rally's! That's what they call it up here!"

"Oh," Phil said, sighing with relief as the hotel came into view.

Phil parked and led Matt up to his room. Phil took the key card from Matt, who was fumbling with it and opened the door. He gently pushed Matt in.

Matt took off his hoodie and shirt, throwing them on the ground. He shucked his shoes, socks and pants next.

"Geez, you could at least wait until I leave to start stripping." Phil said, looking away, a slight hint of pink creeping onto his cheeks.

"What? You don't like what you see?" Matt asked, running his hand over his chest.

"Matt..." Phil growled out a warning. Matt paid no attention to the warning and licked two of his fingers, bringing the moist digits down to rub over one of his nipples. Matt moved both of his hands down, starting to do some sort of strip tease with his boxers.

Phil tackled Matt to the floor, grabbing the others wrists, pulling them up, away from his waistline. Phil sat on Matts lap awkwardly, Matt staring up at him. Phils face was bright red and he was chewing on his lip ring. In his drunken state, Matt couldn't resist. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Phils. Phil was too shocked to move. Matt sloppily tried to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue against Phils sealed lips. Phils eyes fluttered shut as he gave in to the kiss, his lips parting to allow the slick muscle in his mouth. A few seconds later, Phil pulled back like he'd been shocked. Phil stood up, backing away from Matt. He put his fingers to his lips.

"Get up!" Phil commanded. Matt did as told. "Get in bed." Again, Matt obediently obeyed.

"Goodnight, Matt," Phil said, turning towards the door.

"I knew it." Matt said and laughed. It was a dark laugh full of self-loathing. Phil stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around, looking at Matt, who had his hands in his boxers, lazily touching himself.

"What?" Phil asked.

Matt leaned up on one elbow. He grinned.

"I'm not good enough," Matt said simply.

"What do you mean, Matt?" Phil asked, taking a few steps towards him.

"Jeff is everyones first choice," Matt said, leaning back.

"Please don't start this shit again!" Phil begged, looking exhausted.

"I don't see why you'd cheat on John with Jeff but not me." Matt laid back, his arms behind his head.

"Matt..." Phil whispered, furrowing his brow. "You know how I feel about Jeff. I love Jeff. I want to help him." He sat on the edge of the bed. Matt rolled over, turning away from Phil.

"Maybe he doesn't need it," Matt whispered. "Maybe I do." Even softer.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Nothing." Matt said with a 'drop it' tone in his voice. Phil sighed and brought his hand up, resting it on Matts arm. Matt jerked away, making Phil pull his arm back.

"I love you, Matt, but not like that. Our love is more like... Like brothers." Phil said.

"Brothers..." Matt chuckled as he said it.

"I'm going to go back to my room now. Call or text if you need anything."

Matt didn't respond. Phil stood. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Matts temple before quickly running from the room.

When Phil got back to his room, John was sitting on their bed, watching TV. As soon as Phil came in the room, John turned off the TV.

"Hey, baby. How was he?" John asked, standing up, helping Phil out of his jacket.

"It's like having a child!" Phil exclaimed. He turned to John and gathered the other in his arms. John wrapped his arms around Phils shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?" John asked before pressing his lips to Phils.

"No, I want to ravish you." Phil said, putting his hands under Johns tank top. "Now get out of this and lets go crazy."

John chuckled softly before stepping back, taking his tank top off, letting it fall to the ground. John backed up, tilting his head down, playing coy as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"I will rip them off." Phil warned, taking off his own shirt.

"You better not, they were two hundred dollars." John said, unzipping his pants.

"You diva." Phil said with a chuckle, stepping up to John, pulling his pants down, pushing him back on the bed. John kicked his pants off as he lay back on his elbows, watching Phil hastilly get out of the rest of his clothes. John licked his lips. Phil dropped to his knees infront of John, spreading the others legs. "Where's the lube?" He asked, nuzzling Johns thigh. He played with Johns half-hard length as he waited for a responce, loving the feeling of the organ hardening in his hand.

"In the drawer, like always." John said, his breathing becoming laboured. He watched with half-lidded eyes, whimpering sofrlt as Phil licked the head of his shaft. "Oh, Phil..." He whispered, Moving his hand to run his finger through the brunettes locks. He leaned back and watched Phil take him into his mouth, finding it hard not to close his eyes. He wanted so badly to watch Phils mouth work him, but the harder the other sucked, the more difficult it became.

John closed his eyes and lay back, holding tightly onto Phils hair, pulling slightly. Phil winced and pulled away. He crawled up on top of John and kissed him deeply. John never minded kissing Phil after he'd done something like that, now was no different.

"Please, I want you so bad, Phil..." John whispered as he opened his eyes, running his hands down Phils chest. Phil was shaking with pent up tension and lust as he reached over to the bedside stand and took out the lube. He uncapped the bottle and stread a liberal ammount on his fingers.

John spread his legs oh so willingly, biting his lip, looking up at Phil. Phil bracked himself with one hand on the bed and pressed the middle finger of his other hand against the tight pucker. He perssed the finger in slowly, almost torturously slow for John.

"Please baby, hurry." John pleaded, trying to push back on the finger. Phil reluctantly pressed on, soon adding another finger. He always wanted to be gentle with his angel even though John liked it when he was rough. Soon enough, a third finger joined the first two and Phil was pumping his fingers in and out of his lover. John was squirming, arching his back and moaning, begging.

Phil leaned down on his elbow, pushing Johns hair out of his face with his hand.

"God, you are so beautiful," He whispered before kissing along the others jaw.

"Please, Phil..." John whimpered, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Just one more second..." Phil whispered, pumping his fingers in a few more times. He pulled the fingers out agonizingly slow. He pushed Johns legs open and guided his cock towards the tight pucker. He pressed in, filling the other in one swift thrust, swallowing the others scream as he kissed him. John wrapped his arms around Phils shoulders.

Phil rocked against John, pounding the other man, lifting him a little so he could wrap his arms around the adonnis. He pistoned in and out of John, shifting his weight, looking for that one spot that would elicit the most beautiful cries from the other man.

John cried out pitifully, wailing as his prostate was struck. Phil moaned at the sudden tightening around his cock.

"Oh, baby..." He whispered, thrusting harder against the resistance. Johns erection rubbed against their bellies, sending him into a world of bliss.

"I'm... so... Oh, Phil, so close... Gonna..." John whimpered, clawing at Phils back, trying to find a hold.

"Cum for me baby, I wanna feel you cum for me..." Phil was almost growling.

John couldn't hold back any longer. Phils posessive growl, along with another direct jab to his prostate sent him over the edge, calling out to the heavens. His seed splattered their chests.

Less than a minute later, Phil moaned and gave a few hard thrusts before stopping, shooting his seed deep into the other.

"Fuck!" Phil moaned as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He looked down at his angel, almost feeling guilty at the loving look he was getting from the other. "I love you," Phil whispered, nuzzling Johns cheek. The other happily returned the affectionate gesture.

"I love you too. Want to sleep like this?" He asked. Phil nodded, finding a comfortable position on top of John, still inside him. Phil laid his head on Johns chest. John stroked Phils hair until the both fell asleep.

AN: Woo! Two updates in one night?! I can't sleep! Nooks, I love you. Wow, now that I type that, it sounds creepy. It's not meant to be lol Thanks so much for reviewing. Oh, and Ja ne is a Japanese farewell. It's kind of like saying 'see ya'. Please review! Love y'all! Ja ne!


	5. space

AM: Do not own.

Jeff gave Shannon a shit-eating grin as he opened the trailer door for the other.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"You weren't in your fucking house, that's what." Shannon said, glaring half-heartedly at the other. "I left my shit in your house. I grabbed a beer, then I came out here," He said, popping the tab on the cold beverage. He made to put it to his lips, but Jeff swiped it away and took a swig of it himself. "Hey!" Shannon nearly shouted. "You promised me beer!"

"AFTER you work on the branch." Jeff said, sticking out his tongue.

"I'll bite it off. I'm not kidding." Shannon warned.

"Oooh... Kinky." Jeff said, advancing on the other, setting both his beer and head phones down on the table.

"Jeff..." Shannon warned as the other continued to advance on him. Jeff had a devious smile on his face, his forehead wrinkled in that cute way it always did when he was plotting something.

Shannon yelped when Jeff pushed him back against the door of the trailer. Shannon grasped for something to hold, fearing the door would fly open and he'd fall out. He relaxed a tiny bit, but tensed up all over again when Jeff wraped his arms around him. He gasped out loud when Jeff pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He watched the other with rapt fascination, seeing how Jeffs eyes fluttered closed as he moved his kisses to Shannons jaw.

"Jeff," Shannon gasped, bringing his arms up to wrap them around the others shoulders. "Ahh..." He whimpered as Jeff moved his kisses down to his neck. He groaned and arched his back when Jeff suckled on his neck, pulling the tight skin into his mouth, biting him, leaving a large hicky. Shannon bit his bottom lip, trying hard not to let any sounds out besides the whimpers coming from the back of his throat. "Jeff!" He cried out when he couldn't take it any more. Jeff pulled back and smiled at him, one of his hands under Shannons thin shirt, tracing the familliar tattoo on his stomach.

Jeff grinned at Shannons laboured breathing, stealing a quick kiss on the parted lips of his best friend.

"Just let me save everything and shut the computers down and we'll go in the house and get this branch filled in." Jeff said with the most wicked grin Shannon had ever seen on his face.

"Ah, fuck you, Jeff!" Shannon said as Jeff sat back in his chair, taking another swig of the beer.

"I love you too, Shannon." Jeff said, still smirking.

~*~

Chris snuggled into Pauls side, finding himself unable to smile, even as the bigger man wraped a protective arm around him.

"Seriously, whats eating at you?" Paul asked, finally noticing how the alcohol hadn't helped Chris' depressed state. Chris was silent for a minute, opting to bury his face deeper into Pauls side and pretend he was asleep. Pauls pants were annoying Chris, digging into his stomach. He wished the other would just take them off and lounge around in his boxers like he did. "I know you're not asleep. I can tell these things about you by now."

"That's exactly whats upsetting me." Chris finally murmured. "I don't want to be Smackdown only."

"We'll still see each other every couple of weeks when they start filming NXT." Paul said, pulling the other coser to him.

"Yeah, but that's every couple of weeks. We won't be traveling together anymore... I..." Chris bit his lip, he just couldn't say it. "I'm sorry." He said, pushing the others arm off of him. He got up, off the bed, and found his pants. He put them on and located a shirt, doing the same with it.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, sitting up.

"I need a drink," Chris said simply, checking for his wallet.

"It's past midnight, Chris." Paul said, furrowing his brow.

"It's five o'clock somewhere," Chris said with a dark chuckle and walked out the door.

Once outside, Chris inhaled deeply and then sighed, fighting off the prickling feeling of tears. He started walking, looking for a bar.

About twenty minutes later he found one, and inside, he got a pleasant surprise.

"Irvine! Getcher ass over here!" Shane Helms called out, waving his drink in the others direction. Chris smiled before making his way over to the long haired man. "Hey! You're out late! Good timing! I was thinking about turning in soon 'cuz Phil came and took my drinking buddy away from me!"

Chris sat by him and waved the bartender over, ordering himself a beer.

"Whatcha doin' here with out your body guard?" Shane joked.

"Getting used to being without him, that's what." Chris said as he took a long drink from the bottle that was presented to him.

"What?" Shanes words were a little slurred as he had been drinking for a while already.

"I'm going to Smackdown," Chris clarified.

"Ah, shit man, I had no idea. Your drinks are on me." He said as he slung his arm around the older mans shoulders.

"Heh, thanks."

~*~

"Are you ok?" Glen asked from his bed, looking at his computer screen.

"Yeah, why?" Mark asked, furrowing his brow as he flipped through the channels on their hotel room television.

"You've been acting weird since you brought Matt back with you that one day." Glen said, still not looking at the other man in the room.

"Weird how?" Mark asked, taking his hair out of the lose ponytail it had been in.

"Well, for one thing, you haven't been responding to any of her advances." Glen said, quirking one 'brow'.

"Her? Who's been flirting with me?" Mark asked, suddenly interested in their conversation.

"Michelle." Glen said, looking over at Mark with a smirk.

"What? She has not!" Mark said, shutting off the TV.

"Oh, she totally has. You've just had your head up your ass and can't realize it."

"I don't believe you." Mark said, turning away.

"If you'd open your eyes, you'd see that she has been touching you WAY more than is nessacary. That, and she always gets excited when you come in the room."

"Yeah, well, she likes to gossip, and she's friends with Sara..." Mark trailed off.

"Uh-huh. Just keep telling yourself that." Glen said, shutting off his laptop. He put it under the bed and looked at Mark to find the other staring at him. "Good night." He said, giving the other one of his best 'Kane' smirks. Mark took the spare pillow from his bed and threw it at him, muttering something along the lines of 'you're an ass'. Glen chuckled and shut off the light.

~*~

"There, hows that feel?" Shannon asked, placing the last bit of the protective covering on Jeffs new portion of tattoo.

"It's ok, but I bet it would feel better if you kissed it." Jeff said with a sly smirk.

"What am I, your mother?" Shannon asked, then winced back as if Jeff would hit him. "I'm so sorry, dude, I... I wasn't thinking." He said before quickly placing a soft kiss on the bandages. He looked up to find Jeff smiling at him.

"It's funny..." Jeff said, giving Shannon a sad smile. Shannon cocked his head to the side. The two of them fell into a gentle embrace as Jeff spoke. "I'm thirty two god damned years old. I should be over it by now," He said, trailing off, burring his face in Shannons blonde hair.

"No, man, you're never too old to be upset by... that..." He stailed off as Jeffs hands found their way under his shirt. Jeff lifted his shirt a little and scooted himself down on the couch so his shirt came up. He pressed their bare stomachs together as he laid back, pulling Shannon with him.

"Sorry, I just wanted some skin on skin contact." Jeff whispered, stroking his hands over his friends soft back.

"It's alright," And with that, the two fell into a comfortable silence.

After a while, Jeff shifted a little.

"Ah, fuck, Shannon, I'm sorry..." He whispered, a blush spreading slowly across his face as his erection dug into the others thigh.

"It's okay," Shannon said, blushing just as much.

"Can we... Can we make love, Shannon? I... I need..." Jeff stopped and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it nervously. Shannon was the only person Jeff ever used the term 'make love' with. Shannon never knew why, seeing as he almost always said 'fuck', but it was a sweet gesture coming from Jeff.

"Yeah, but let's go to your bed. I don't want my ass and my back to hurt tomorrow," Shannon said with a small chuckle.

"Actually, I want you to take me." Jeff said, softly. Shannon just stared at him for a moment, his cock springing to attention at the thought.

"Wh-what?" Shannon asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"I... I want you to take me. A-and be a little rough. Don't hurt me, but let me know who's in charge, ya know?" Jeff asked, watching nervously as Shannons eyes lit up, the others breath caught in his throat.

"Okay," Shannon said, standing up slowly, holding his hand out for Jeff, who took it and stood up. Shannon kissed the back of Jeffs hand. Jeff giggled.

"Such a gentleman..." He said, pulling Shannon close to him. He led Shannon to his room, and closed the door behind him.

Jeff gasped as he found himself pressed against the door, a forcefull suggestion as Shannon pushed Jeffs hair aside and kissed his neck, having to stand on his tip toes to reach.

"Shannon..." Jeff whimpered, his breath coming out in short gasps. Shannon smiled against the others neck and put his hand on the others shoulder, urging him to turn around. He pulled the other close to him and the two walked over to the bed. He took Jeffs shirt off when the other lifted his arms before pushing him back on the bed.

Jeff hurriedly took off his pants and boxers as Shannon took off his shirt. Shannon gasped at the image he was presented with as he could see again.

Jeff was fingering himself, eyes closed, biting his bottom lip, his multi-coloured hair falling over his shoulders, the overhead light glinting off the necklace he wore, a plain one, just the silver balls with no symbol or pendant.

"Shannon!" Jeff cried as he pressed a second finger into his own tight pucker, pulling his ass cheek with his spare hand. "Need... you..."

Shannon hurridly rid himself of his pants and joined Jeff on the bed. Jeff opened his eyes when he felt the dip of the matress. The two made eye contact and didn't break it, even as Shannon pressed a finger into Jeff beside his two that were already there.

"Please... kiss me." Jeff whimpered, parting his lips ever so slightly.

Shannon lunged forward, taking Jeffs lips in a rough kiss, pushing his finger deep into the other, swallowing the moan that his actions caused. He roughly fucked Jeff with his finger, still wriggling it inside the other when Jeffs fingers slipped out. Shannon pulled his finger out, his eyes still locked with Jeffs even as they kissed.

As Shannon guided his length to pressed against Jeffs tight pucker, Jeff whined, his eyes half-lidded. As Shannon pressed in, breaching the tight ring of muscle, Jeffs eyes threatened to close. Shannon nipped at Jeffs lip to prevent this.

When Shannon was fully sheathed inside Jeff, the later let his head fall back against the pillow, his eyes closing, brow knitting in discomfort.

"Just tell me when," Shannon said, running his hand soothingly over Jeffs leg.

A few moments later, Jeff opened his stunningly amazing, brilliant green eyes that were darkened with lust and sparked with love for the younger man on top of him. Shannon found his breath taken away.

"Okay, you can move." Jeff whispered.

"Just relax, okay, baby?" Shannon said as he pulled halfway out, waiting for a nod from Jeff before pushing back in. Jeff winced, but after a few repeats of the motion, Jeff loosened up, relaxing a bit as Shannon thrust into him over and over.

Jeff reached up, threading his fingers in Shannons hair, whimpering, shifting his hips, his mouth hanging open, lips partway pursed, waiting for a kiss.

Shannon pressed his lips to Jeffs, the other screaming into his mouth when the shift in position caused a direct hit to Jeffs prostate.

"Please, Shannon, please..." Jeff muttered against Shannons lips. Shannon wrapped one arm around Jeffs shoulders, aiming for that same spot again, taking pleasure at the beautiful cries falling from Jeffs lips. Shannon wrapped one arm around Jeffs shoulders, the other slipping between their bodies to take Jeffs length into his hand. "Feels so good..." Jeff whined. "Can't... hold..." Jeff whimpered, digging his fingernails into Shannons shoulders.

"Cum for me baby, I want to feel you... Please," Shannon whispered, pushing hard into the other.

Jeff screamed with his release, arching his back, wrapping his arms tight around Shannon, opening his eyes the slightest bit to look at his best friend and lover.

The look on Jeffs face alone was enough to make Shannon cum, and with a few more thrusts, he did just that.

"Oh god, baby... That felt so good..." Jeff whispered through panting. Shannon slowly pulled out, loving the whine that Jeff let out. He laid down beside Jeff, wrapping his arms around the other, who returned the gesture. Jeff took one arm away from Shannon to pull the sheet out from under them and throw it over them... Sort of. Jeff laid his head in the crook of Shannons neck and promptly dozed off with the help opf Shannons fingers running through his haid.

"I love you...Shan...ny..." Jeff muttered in his last few seconds of consciousness.

"I love you too," Shannon said. Followed shortly by a "So much for beer..." and a soft chuckle.

AN: Whoo! another chappie! Yay! This is NO WHERE near where I had originally intended this story to go, but it's already taken on a life of his own. I can not change it's course! The story god (and my muses) command it so! Thanks Nooks, for promoting my story! 3 Matt willl be back in it soon, my chibi Matt muse just suddenly decided it wanted to run off and be a pouty butt so... lol Reviews are always loved! Ja ne!


	6. Melancholy

AN: I do not own.

Matt woke up, turning away from the sunlight pouring into the room from where he hadn't closed the blinds entirely.

"Fuck..." He groaned, turning over, shutting his eyes tight, fighting off a throbbing headache and wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep. He made to snuggle into the lithe body that should have been there, but his eyes snapped open when he found only a cold left side of the bed. "Right, he got fired..." Matt muttered to himself when everything came back to him.

Matt sat up, too quickly, crying out in pain, flopping back down to the bed, groaning as he lay there. To make matters worse, his morning wood was throbbing against his thigh, angrilly protesting it's rough treatment and odd positioning.

Matt slowly turned over, laying on his back, his eyes still closed as his erection pressed against his boxers. He cursed under his breath, momentarily wondering why he hadn't taken them off. He moved one hand down over the fabric, brushing the head of his cock lightly, fighting back a moan. He found the opening in his boxers and let his erection spring free. He took it in his hand and bit his lip as he stroked himself, torturously slow at first, soon speeding up, smearing the droplets of pre-cum over the swolen head. Matt wished, and not for the first time, that Jeff was still there.

On the mornings where they'd shared a bed, the two would groggily rub up one one another until their erections went away or they climaxed or one of them got annoyed at the other enough to kick them out of the bed and make the other go take a shower.

Matt moaned, picking up the pace as he thought about his former morning romps with Jeff, gripping his length tighter, almost painfully so as images of Phil invaded his mind. He found himself disgusted, but even more turned on as he thought about how Phil had really let his appearance go lately. He wondered what the shaggy beard would feel like, brushing along his thighs as the man kissed his way up to his length to take him into his mouth- "Ah!" Matt cried out, then bit his bottom lip. Thoughts of oher people filed through his head Hennigan, Amy, Maria, and finally Mark.

Matt spread his legs and moved his free hand into his boxers, pressing his middle finger against his tight, dry pucker, pressing in roughly, hissing and biting his lip.

He couldn't deny that he wanted the bigger man, the bigger, stronger, taller man who'd always payed more attention to Jeff. Even that night he saved him outside of the bar, Matt thought, Mark probably wished it was Jeff.

He shoved the finger in deeper, chewing a hole in his bottom lip as he fucked himself with the finger, fisting his length.

"Please..." He whimpered out loud. "Please, please, please..." He kept repeating the word to himself.

With a direct stab to his prostate and a particularly hard pump of his length, he came, his seed splashing onto his stomach and dripping down over his fingers onto his boxers.

He removed his finger from inside himself and brought his cum covered fingers up to his lips and licked his seed off.

"Mmm, tastes like humiliation..." He muttered to himself.

He laid there for a few more minutes before his sticky essance drying on his stomach started to bother him. He got up and walked to the bathroom, shucking off his boxers before stepping into the shower.

~*~

Paul woke to find Chris half way off the bed, wondering how he slept through the other walking in. Chris was shirtless and still had a shoe on. He'd come back plastered. Paul sighed. He got up and found a shirt, putting it on. He pulled the covers back on the bed and carefully lifted Chris, trying to be careful not to wake him, and placed him where he was previously laying.

Chris groaned in his sleep and snugged into the warm spot on the bed.

Paul watched him for a moment and sighed once more. He removed Chris' other shoe and his socks. He contemplated removing the others jeans, but decided not to, figuring it would wake him up.

He pulled the covers over the smaller blonde and grabbed his keycard, deciding to go out and grab some breakfast... and some asprin for Chris.

~*~

"Mornin' hun!" John said with a smile, holding out a styrofoam box for Phil, who griggily whiped his eyes.

"Huh?" Phil asked, slowly sitting up.

"I went out and got breakfast! I got pancakes and sausage and some hashbrowns and some eggs... Theres some milk cartons and orange juice too..." John said, grabbing plastic forks, snuggling up to Phil, rubbing on the others cheek, loving the way the beard scratched him. He licked his lips and sat the box on Phils blanketed knees. He flipped it open and tore the top of of one of the syrup packets. Phil was suddenly very awake as even the simple act of pouring syrup over pancakes was sensual when John did it. He barely resisted moaning. John cut off a small piece of the syrupy pancakes, and stabbed the fork in them. He brought the plastic utinsil up to Phils mouth and pressed the sweet food against Phils lips. Phil willingly opened his mouth and took the treat, licking his lips after he chewed and swallowed.

"God, you spoil me..."

"And I love every minute of it..." John said, smiling. He stole a small bite for himself before holding up another bite for Phil.

After a few bites of pancakes, a small drop of syrup dripped down on Phils chest.

"Mmm..." John moaned as he leaned down and licked it off.

"Damn, babe... It's hard to eat when you do things like that..." Phil whimpered slightly. He moaned out loud when John picked up the mostly empty syrup packet and poured the rest of it's contents over Phils chest. John leaned down and licked the sweet mess away. "Fuck..." Phil moaned.

"What do you think? Should we eat breakfast later?" John asked, smirking before closing his lips around one of Phils nipples, sucking hard.

"Ah! Yes!" Phil cried and bit his lip, feeling oh, so guilty.

~*~

When Shannon woke up, the bed was empty, save for him. He whined and looked around the room, finding no Jeff. He groaned and got up, locating his pants, throwing them on.

"Jeff?" He called out the door as he pushed it open. Recieving no responce, he walked out of the room. His senses were assaulted by the wonderful smell of bacon and his moth started to water. He walked to the kitchen as quietly as he could, cursing the creaky step at the bottom of the stairs.

When he got to the kitchen, he thanked the gods that Jeff hadn't heard him. He peeked around the corner. Jeff was humming to himself as he flipped the bacon. Shannon slinked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other. Jeff jumped, then relaxed into the strong arms.

"Morning, Shanny." He said, snuggling back into the other.

"Mornin'." Shannon muttered, rubbing his cheek against the others hair. "God, I love your hair..."

"Thanks, yours aint half bad either. By the way, Dixie called me this morning."

"Oh yeah?" Shannon asked, slowly swaying his body, loving the way Jeff moved perfectly along with him.

"Yeah, she said we should come in later this week. Paper work and what not, ya know?"

"Yeah..." Shannon smiled into Jeffs hair.

~*~

The next couple of weeks went by, and NXT began, Chris traveling alone now, hitting the bottle with various superstars when he got the chance. Jeff and Shannon started with TNA. Matt had talked himself into trying to talk to Mark again, but when he saw Michelle McCool hanging on him, he changed his mind entirely and went back to avoiding the other. One day, he got a call from Jeff. He let it go to voicemail. When he checked the voice mail, he almost cried.

"Mattie, It's your Jeffie-bear. I really miss you. So does Shanny. Come down and see us. The staff wont mind. While you're here, stop by and see Spanky!" Jeff giggled, "He asked about you. I love you. Please, please, please come down and see me! At least call me! Bye bye Mattie!"

Matt sighed and put down his phone. He got on the computer and booked a flight.

~*~

"Matts Here?!" Jeff squealed as he heard some of the TNA superstars gossiping. "Where is he?" He asked, grabbing Matt Morgan by his shirt.

The taller man chuckled and patted Jeff on the head with one hand, using his other to remove the overly excited stars hands from his shirt.

"Last I heard, he was headed to your dressing room. Ya better hurry though, your party crashing scene is coming up in about fifteen minutes."

Jeff jumped up and hugged Matt morgan and then ran away, yelling; "Thanks!" After him.

Jeff ran the entireway, skidding to a stop outside the dressing room.

"Oh, my Mattie is here... I can't wait to see him..." He whispered as he opened the door.

As soon as he did he was grabbed in a tight bear hug.

"Mattie!" He cried.

"Oh, god, Jeff, I've missed you so much... It's hell to wake up alone... Not having anyone to talk to..." Matt snuggled his face into Jeffs neck.

"Oooh... You can call me, ya know..." Jeff said, reaching back, pulling the door shut, locking it.

"It's not the same..." Matt groaned, burrying his nose deeper in Jeff's tense neck. "God, I've fucking missed you..." He growled, nipping at the skin. Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders.

"M-Matt! I've got to preform in fifteen minutes!" He whimpered.

"That's all it'll take..." Matt said, putting his hands under Jeffs shirt.

"A-alright, but hurry..." Jeff whimpered, leaning back against the door.

Matt dropped to his knees, looking up at Jeff's wide-eyed expression as he took Jeffs belt and unbuckled it. He unbuttoned and unzipped it. He pulled Jeffs Pants half-way down his thighs and freed his younger brothers half-hard organ from his briefs.

He palmed the other, stroking softly as he spoke;

"God, you don't know how many times I've thought about doing this to you... God, I've missed waking up to your morning wood pressed against my thigh, your hair all over my face, your sweet little moans as we rubbed on each other... Fuck, you're addicting." His tongue darted out to lick at the hardening shaft. "God, I want you so bad... I want you to wear some go-go boots and make me kiss them, fuck... Oh god, make me beg just to suck you off..." Matt licked his lips before taking the head of Jeffs now throbbing shaft into his mouth, looking up as he heard the other whimper.

"God, Mattie..." Jeff whined, threading his fingers in the others hair.

"Mmm," Matt moaned as he took more of the others hard cock into his mouth, bobbing his head the exact way he knew Jeff liked it.

"Fuck, Matt!" He whimpered, biting his lip, trying not to cry out again. Jeff whined and thrust his hips, watching Matts lips slide up and down his shaft. "Fuck..." He hissed. "Matt... I'm about to... Matt... Mmmh!" He whined, fisting his hands in Matts hair, pulling the other in, fucking his older brothers face.

There came a knock at the door. Jeff Held Matts head in place.

"Yeah?" Jeff barely got out.

"We're on in five, Jeff. We need to get to the stairs." Came Shannons voice. Through their entire conversation, Matt had been fondling the others sack, sucking harder.

"I'm cumming!" Jeff screamed, pushing Matt back, taking his own dick in his hand, pumping himself furiously. A few short seconds later, Jeff came, spilling his seed all over Matts face and in his open, willing mouth. "Fuck! Matt!" Jeff whispered. "I'm sorry, fuck, I'll make it up to you, I promise." He said, pulling his pants up, righting himself. Once his pants and belt were fastened, he leaned down and gave Matt a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, tasting himself on the others lips and tongue.

Jeff opened the door and ran out, leaving Matt with a painfully hard erection pressing against his jeans.

He moaned and rubbed his hand over the buldge, not caring that the door was open and his face was covered in cum.

"Christ, I'm such a whore..." He whimpered, rubbing himself roughly.

"It also looks like whoever you're a whore for didn't get you off." Matt had a 'deer in the headlights' look on his face as he stared up at none other than Matt Morgan. "But I do have to admit, you do look really good with cum all over your face." He said, stepping into the room. He closed and locked the door behind him. "I don't think Jeff will mind sharing that pretty little mouth of yours..." He said and started to unbutton his pants.

Matt perked up, straightening his back, reaching out for the other.

"Oh, you want me don't you?" Matt Morgan asked. Matt couldn't speak. He barely managed a nod. "Doesn't a pretty little thing like you get laid al the time? You seem so desperate..." He lifted his booted foot and pressed it against Matts denim clad cock. Matt moaned and wrapped his arms around the taller mans leg, pressing himself harder against the other.

"Please..." He whimpered.

The taller man lazily took out his already hard cock and stroked it slowly, rocking his foot against Matts erection. Matt whined, leaning up, wanting so desperately to suck the other off. The taller man pressed down hard with his foot, making Matt whimper.

"Just sit there and look pretty, doll. You'll get what you want here soon..."

Matt whimpered, rocking against the foot as he watched the taller man jerk himself off just out of his lips reach.

"Do you want to suck my cock?" Morgan asked, pumping himself harder. Matt whimpered. "I asked you a fucking question!" Morgan almost screamed.

"Yes, please!" Matt whimpered, stroking his fingers over the others jean fabric.

"Tell me how much you want to suck my cock," Morgan ordered.

"So bad, please... Please let me suck your cock..." Matt whimpered.

"You're a little whore, you know that?" Morgan asked, pressing down harder again, making Matt whimper.

"Yes!" Matt moaned, jerking his hips against the others foot, hugging his leg.

"Tell me you're a whore. Tell me how much you like sucking cock, you little slut."

"Oh fuck!" Matt whimpered, thrusting himself against the others foot, no longer caring what he looked like, just wanting to get off. "I'm a whore! I'm a dirty, filthy slut and I don't even deserve to kiss your boots! Please, please, let me suck your cock!"

"I don't think you deserve my cock." Morgan said, digging his heel into Matts buldge, pushing Matt over the edge.

Matt came, splattering the inside of his boxers and jeans with a wail. He felt so fithy. So needy. Even though he already came, he still wanted to suck the other man off.

Morgan pulled his boot back and pressed the head of his cock to Matts lips, forcing it past the puckered lips.

"Yeah, suck me off you little whore. I'm so fucking close..." He moaned as he thrust into the warm, wet mouth. "God!" Morgan cried out, pulling Matts hair, forcing his cock into Matts oh so willing mouth, bumping the back of his throat.

Morgan came with a mighty roar, choking Matt with his seed, pulling out of the hot mouth in favor of stroking himself, watching as the last few drops of his seed splattered on Matt's cheek. He rubbed the head of his cock on the others cheek, smearing his seed over the others face.

"Clean me up." He ordered.

Matt went to work on the others organ, then his fingers, licking the others seed off of him, moaning at the bitter taste.

When Matt was finished, Morgan tucked himself away, buttoned and zipped his pants. He smirked down at the man who was still on his knees on the floor.

"You look so pretty on your knees... I guess I'll be seeing you around. You should come by more often, that was fun." With a laugh, he left.

After a few moments of hating himself, Matt got up and went to the joined bathroom to clean himself up and wait for Jeff and Shannon to get back.

AN: This... Was... Um... I got nothin'. Uh... I don't even really know what to say. It's quarter til five in the morning, I'm exhausted yet hyper at the same time and can't even think after this. I can't believe I even wrote it. I love reviews. Ja... ne...


	7. Eroticism

AN: WARNING: After the little scene with Taker and Kane, almost all of this chapter is just pointless smut. Including Hardycest. You have been warned.

"Glen fucking Jacobs! What the fuck are you doing?!" Mark demanded as he stepped out of his tent, watching the other wave his arms over a fire pit, flames roaring up, sparks and cinders flying off everywhere. If Glen had been wearing his ring pants, Mark thought, that would have been an almost perfect promotion for Kane.

"Getting into characater?" Glen asked, smiling sheepishly as he turned around and sat down on a log. Mark shook his head in disaproval.

"We came out here to get away from that shit. But that would have been a great promo," Mark said, sitting on the other end of the log that Glen was occupying. When he sat down the log tipped up and Glen fell off, on his back onto the grass. "Shit, I guess I gained some weight in the past few days..." Mark said, holding his hand out for Glen, who was laughing.

"That or my awkwardly shaped ass wasn't on the seat right." He said, taking the others extended hand.

Once they were both seated comfortably on the log, Mark ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a long sigh.

"So, maybe now's not the time, but," Glen paused for a moment. "What are you going to do about Michelle?" He asked.

Mark shot the other man a death glare.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, slowly, drawing out every word.

"Well, ya know, she is hanging all over you and you're not exactly telling her no." Glen said, pursing his lips, studying Marks face. "Matt's been avoiding you, so I don't really see a reason to hold out for him."

"Who said I was holding out for him?!" Mark demanded, clenching a fist, holding it up in Glens face, threatening yet playful at the same time.

"Well, I know you're certainly not getting laid, or else I'd be in a room by myself by now. If you're sneaking people in while I'm asleep, that's a little creepy, Mark. But hey," Glen said, waving a hand in the air, "If that's what gets you off..."

At that, Mark tackled the younger man. He wrestled him off the log and too the grass. The two playfully tried to pin each other, Mark staying on top most of the time, trying to force Glen's shoulders down, into the dirt.

"Take that back, you little perv!" Mark said with a snort, trying not to laugh.

"Me a perv?" Glen asked, grabbing Marks arm, wrenching it up, wrapping both of his arms around it, pulling it at an uncomfortable angle, just short of painful. "I'm not the one who gets off on fucking people while their on-screen brother is asleep in the next bed!" He couldn't help letting his amusement leak into his voice.

"Well, at least I don't have a BLOG." Mark spat the word, pulling his arm free, sitting himself on Glens stomach.

"Whats wrong with having a blog?!" Glen demanded, throwing the other off. He tackled Mark but was put in a headlock.

"You're a nerd." Mark said, giving the shining bald head a noogie.

Glen struggled to get out of the hold, but found he couldn't and opted for headbutting Mark instead. Mark fell back and just lay in the grass, enjoying the warm feeling spreading throught him as Glen laid his head in his arms across Marks chest.

"Man, we really have become like brothers," Glen said, smiling softly as the older man patted his back.

"Yeah, yeah we have." Mark agreed.

~*~

As soon as Matt heard Jeff's voice he whipped around.

"You cut your hair!" He screamed.

"Um... Yeah? You didn't notice that before?" Jeff asked, smiling in an almost shy manner as he looked at Matt's shocked expression, forcing down a laugh.

"Why?!" Matt screeched. He reached out for his baby brother, pulling him close, running his fingers through what was left of the beautiful mane. Shannon grunted as he watched from the doorway. "Shannon!" Matt called out, opening one arm for the other.

Shannon slowly sauntered over, wrapping one arm around Matt's waist, all attempts at being sexy or seductive were ended with the crushing hug from Matt.

"He's going to crush me!" Shannon cried out.

"I've missed you!" Matt harshly whispered.

"I missed you too..." Shannon said softly, now clinging to Matt.

The three embraced for a long moment, taken over by a comfortable silence.

"We should do something tonight. Just the three of us. OOH!" Jeff squealed, making the other two men back up out of fear. "Let's go shopping!"

"God, Jeff, you are such a girl," Shannon said.

"Shut up, Shanny, you love to shop." Jeff said, putting his hand on his hip, sticking out his tongue and flipping Shannon off with the other hand.

"Yeah, but I never suggest it... To a group of men."

"Well, I want to shop," Jeff said, throwing his arms around Matt's shoulders. "Besides, I need to get a gift for Mattie... He surprised us with a visit." Jeff was grinning lecherously. Shannon raised an eyebrow.

"It's, like, 10:30 at night, Jeffro." Matt said, looking down at the other that was clinging to him.

"I'm sure there are LOT'S of places willing to stay open a few extra minutes for us..." He trailed off. "Besides, Hustler is always open late..." He whispered. Matt pulled back and blushed, playfully punching Jeff.

"Alright, well, I need to go wash this crud off, so I'll be back in a few minutes." Shannon said, walking to the bathroom to wash off his smeared make-up.

"Mmm, Mattie... I'm going to make tonight a really good night for you... Maybe I'll even get some help from Shannon..." Jeff teased, wrapping one of his legs around one of Matts, grinding against him.

"Oh really?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Oh yes..." Jeff trailed off, pouting in a very sexy way.

"Really?" Matt wiggled his eyebrows. Jeff chuckled.

"Yes, Miz, really."

Matt smacked Jeffs ass rather hard for the comment.

"Matt!" Jeff called out, whimpering pitifully. Matt grabbed a handful of Jeffs ass and pulled him close, rubbing their bodies together. "Ahmn..."

The two ground against each other until Shannon cleared his throat. Jeff let out an undignified squeak and jumped back, covering his front out of embarassment.

"It doesn't bother me, guys, I just figured we should get going." Shannon said, waving his hand.

The three of them went to a couple of different stores, Jeff pulling Shannon aside, letting him in on his devious plan. Shannon bit the inside of his cheek as he listened.

"I like it... But how will we get-"

"Duh, we make Matt shop on his own for a little bit." Jeff said, giddy as hell.

When they pulled up to Hustler, Matt's eyes went wide.

"We're gonna shop on our own, Mattie. If you want to, you can go buy things, but don't follow us, ok?" Jeff said, jumping out of the car, not even waiting for any questions Matt may have had. Shannon followed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Matt wondered aloud and slowly got out of the car.

He could hear Jeff's giggling and Shannons laughter as he entered the store. One of the workers looked him up and down and decided not to ask for an ID. Matt kept as far away from the other two as he possibly could, fearing for his safety at the moment.

About a half an hour passed and the other two were still laughing. Matt was terrified as he browsed shelves, more hiding then actually looking for anything.

But something did catch his eye. A white thong with red lace with the name Mark stitched into it in red. Matt moaned out loud as he pulled it from the rack. It was a tiny package. He flipped it over and looked for a size. He pamled it, deciding he'd get it, if for nothing more than kicks when he was touching himself alone in his hotel room. That is, if neither Jeff or Shannon saw it. He also considdered buying a small vibrator, but Jeff and Shannon were over in that general area and they'd probably be all up in his business if they saw him with a toy.

"Are you guys almost done?" He called, halfway across the store.

"Yeah, going to check out now." Shannon called back.

"Wait about ten minutes before coming to the car!" Jeff said and giggled.

"Okay..." Matt answered, hoping they weren't going to jump him in the car.

He used his ten minutes to browse the smaller vibrating toys, finally deciding on getting one that looked like a thick sharpie.

He hid his face as he paid and scurried to the car. He hopped in the back.

"You got something, Mattie?!" Jeff cried. "Whatcha get?!"

"None of your business!" Matt said, sounding super defensive. "What did YOU get?" He said in an accusing tone.

"You'll see." Jeff said and motioned to several bags between him and Shannon.

"Holy fucking shit! How much did you get?!" Matt squeaked.

"You'll see..." Jeff repeated and he and Shannon burst out into giggles.

When they got back to Jeff and Shannons shared hotel room, they shoved him on the bed and he let out a yelp.

"Stay here," Jeff said, holding his hand out.

"Don't make too much noise. Matt Morgan is right next door." Shannon said.

As soon as the two dissapeared into the bathrom, Matt smirked deviously. He was going to moan like a whore weather or not Jeff and Shannon did anything to him. The thought of Matt Morgan hearing their romp made him so hard. He wanted to rub himself through his jeans, but decided not to. After a few minutes of milling some thoughts around in his head, he wondered what was taking Jeff and Shannon so damn long.

As if on que, the bathroom door opened.

Matt sat up perfectly straight as he took in the beautiful sight before him.

Shannon was wearing a pair of unbearably tight leather pants that showed off the curve of his semi-hard dick, thick, heavy boots with spikes lining the sides and leather cuffs on his wrists, held closed with three buckles on each one. A pair of brass knuckles hung from a silver chain on his hip and his hair was back in a mowhawk, thick smudges of eyeliner under his eyes. He held a cat-o-nine tails in one hand, the other rested on his hip.

Jeff wore a tiny, pink, plaid, pleated mini-skirt. Over his torso was a lacy, mesh spaghetti strap top. Pink and black jelly bracelets adorned his wrists. To top it all off, the object of Matts deepest, darkest desires, pink, knee high go-go boots. He held a pair of handcuffs, holding them up for Matt to see.

Matt nearly came in his pants.

"Oh fuck!" Matt cried and went to unbutton his pants, but Shannon swatted his hands with the whip, the little metal bts digging into his knuckles, making him cry out. "Fuck!" Matt screamed, moaning rather loud. His dick was throbbing, so painfully hard. "Please..."

"Get on the floor, slut." Jeff ordered. "Kiss my fucking boots." Matt was on the floor in an instant, bent over, kissing his way up the pink boots, from the toe all the way to Jeff's knee, then on up his thigh. He cried out against the pale skin when the cat-o-nine-tails hit his ass.

"He said his boots, not his thigh, bitch." Shannon said, leaning down, grabbing a fist full of Matts hair, shoving him down.

Matt moaned and resumed kissing the toe of Jeff's boot, wincing as Shannon pulled his hair, guiding him to the exact place he wanted him. When Matt looked up, he saw Jeffs thong and the buldge straining the material. There was a zipper on Jeffs thong.

"Are you watching?" Shannon asked. Matt tried to lift his head, but Shannon shoved him back down. "Keep your lips where they belong, slut."

Mat turned his gaze up, keeping his lips pressed to the boot, watching as Jeff lifted his skirt. Shannon unzipped Jeffs thong and fished out the others cock, stroking it slowly.

"Are you enjoying this, my little cum-slut?" Jeff asked. Matt moaned his apreciation.

"Please..."

"Hmm?" Jeff asked, cupping Shannons cheek. "Please what?"

"I... Please... Touch me... Fuck me, god, I need contact..." Matt whined.

"That's too bad." Jeff said, kicking Matt back, loving the stunned expression on the others face. "Shannon," Jeff whispered, caressing the others cheek. Shannon parted his lips slightly, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Jeffs length. Jeff cried out as Shannon took him in his mouth. "Fuck! Shannon!"

Matt moaned pitifully, trying desperately not to touch himself.

"Please..." He whimpered.

Jeff looked down at Shannon, then over at Matt. He grinned deviously. He pulled Shannon up, off of his cock. He kissed Shannon roughly, practically raping the others mouth with his tongue while he unzipped Shannon's pants, pulling out his hard dick.

"Let's see if the little cock-slut can take two dicks at once." Jeff said, running a finger over Shannons cheek.

Matts eyes widened.

"Take your shirt off." Shannon ordered. Matt did as told as quickly as possible. He couldn't help but stare as Shannon and Jeff both stroked themselves, waiting for him to come over to them. Matt slowly, cautiously crawled over to the other two, his head low. "Get us good and wet, love." Matt shivered at the new pet name, his cheeks turning red, and not for the first time that day. Matt opened his mouth and Shannon was the first to take advantage of the hot, willing oriface. He moaned loud as he fucked Matts face.

"Quit hogging!" Jeff ordered, putting his thumb in Matts mouth, alongside Shannons dick. Shannon pulled back a little and all three men groaned as Jeff pressed his dick against Shannons, sliding into Matts mouth.

Matt was loving the painful stretching of his lips, but he would rather have had the others organs in another place.

Shannon pulled out. "Keep sucking his cock," Shannon said, moving around behind Matt, who whined. Shannon smacked his ass, hard. "Don't stop."

Shannon ran his hands over Matts ass and up to his waistband, then around underneath the other to unbutton his pants. He unzipped them, then hooked his fingers in Matt's belt loops and pulled the pants down.

"God, your slutty lips look so good sliding over his hard cock..." Shannon talked dirty, but his hands weren't on Matt. "I bet you love the taste of his dick, don't you?" Matt whined around the throbbing organ. Jeff grabbed two fists full of Matts hair and whined.

"Hurry up, Shannon! I can't take his hot, cum-hungry mouth much longer!"

Matt cried out when one slick finger entered his tight pucker. It was shortly followed by another and then a third. The fingers plunged in and out, scissoring and turning, turning Matt into a pliable puddle of goo. Shannon withdrew his fingers and mere moments later, replaced them with his dick, slamming in so hard that both Matt and Jeff almost lost their balance.

Matt pushed back against Shannon as the other pulled out. He slammed back in, over and over again as Matt deep-throated Jeff, his fingertips trailing along one of the boots.

"Do- do you th-think we can make him cum withou-out touching his cock?" Shannon asked as he gyrated his hips, pounding the taller, dark haired man. "I just have to find that spot..."

"Hurry! I'm about to cum!" Jeff cried.

Shannon grabbed a fist full of Matts hair, pulling him back, his lips leaving Jeff's cock with a wet 'pop'. Jeff stroked himself as he watched Matt's face, contorted in pain and pleasure as Shannon pounded him.

"Cum, you little whore, coat those sexy boots of his with your spunk." Shannon ordered, jerking his hips roughly. Matt came with a loud cry that could probably have been heard three rooms down. Jeff moaned, watching his older brothers dick twitch, his seed spilling on the carpet and his boots.

"Fuck!" Jeff whined, "Open your mouth, Mattie," Jeff said, grabbing the others cheek, prying his mouth open with his thumb, stroking himself roughly. "Damnit!" His seed splattered all over Matts face and chest.

"Oh shit," Shannon whimpered, burrying his face in Matts shoulderblades as he thrust in one last time, holding dreadfully still as he pumped Matt full of his semen.

Shannon pulled out slowly and stood up, shucking off his clothes and accessories. He headed to the bathroom as Jeff helped Matt up. The two shared a long, sweet, loving kiss, holding tight to one another.

"Thankyou, Jeffie..." Matt whimpered.

"No problem. Let's get out of these tight, messy clothes huh?"

"Yeah..." Matt trailed off, biting his lip, tasting Jeffs essence, moaning under his breath.

"Something wrong?" Jeff asked, wrapping one arm around Matt after he had pulled off the mesh top.

"No," Matt said, shaking his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff said with a bright smile.

Shannon poked his head out of the bathroom door. "Bath's ready you guys."

Jeff smiled at Matt and helped the other to the bathroom for a long, hot, relaxing bath.

~*~

Matt morgan lay listening to the coupling of the three southerners, his own dick painfully hard against the sheets.

"Fuck you, Matt..." He moaned as he took his cock into his hand to pleasure himself.

AM: OK, well if it explains why everything is so strange, I've gone almost 40 hours without any sleep whatsoever... So um... I hope you enjoyed the smut, and uh, review please. I'm going to go sleep now. Ja ne.


	8. ,space

Phil bit his lip, watching TNA on the television in their hotel room. He watched Jeff's entrance, watching as the other practically dirty danced for the audience on his way down the ramp. John groaned from the other side of the bed.

"Hun, why are you watching that?" He asked, his words punctuated with a yawn.

"Keeping up on the compitition." Phil said and shrugged. He sucked his lip ring into his mouth and chewed on it. John sat up and watched the screen, whiping sleep from his eyes.

"You're still worried about Jeff, aren't you?" John asked, leaning his head against Phils shoulder.

"A little bit..." Phil said, wrapping one arm around John.

"Me too. What upsets me the most is that TNA doesnt seem to care if it's stars are on drugs." John said.

"John!" Phil said with a gasp, looking over at the other, his eyes wide.

"Well, they don't..." John pouted, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Yeah, but that's not a nice thing to say."

"Since when do you care about nice?" John asked, nuzzling the others beard.

"Well, I mean, Jeff..." Phil trailed off, not needing to finish his thought.

"Do you want to go see him?"

"What?" Phil asked, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"I said, do you want to go see him? Shannon and Brian are there too, I'm sure you'd like to see them, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"I'll call Shannon and have them meet us somewhere." John said, smiling into the others neck. "It's so cute that you're concerned for him."

"He's my friend, I should be."

"I'm actually kind of worried about Matt... He's going to drink himself stupid without you watching him all the time."

"He'll stop at a reasonable point, he's just lonely."

"Lonely?" John asked, sitting up on his own. Phil sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his arm slipping from the others shoulder.

"Yeah, he tried to seduce me when I took him home from the bar thr other night." Phil said, glaring at John when he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You'd think Matt would know by now he's not your type."

"What do you mean, not my type?" Phil asked, suddenly feeling devious.

"You like petit, feminine guys, hun. I'm a great example of that."

"There is absolutely nothing feminine about you." Phil spoke softly, looking the other up and down.

"Really?" John asked, throwing back the covers, showing off his nude, bronzed body. "Then what do you call these supple, round thighs?" He asked, running his palms over them. Phils hands soon joined them as the other whipped around, facing John.

"I call them simply fuckable, thick, hard muscle." Phil said, letting out a small moan.

"Mmm, and my ass?" John asked, smirking, spreading his legs further, so Phil could settle between them.

"Perky and perfect." Phil said, running a teasing finger along what he could reach of the others crack.

"Uh-huh, and my hair?" With that, Phil reached up, grabbing a fist full of the beautiful locks, tugging, hard.

"All the better for pulling," Phil whispered right in Johns ear.

"Oh, fuck, babe! I need you now!" John whimpered, worrying his lip.

"Your wish is my command."

Chris sobbed into the blanket, holding a bottle of liquor in one hand, his cell phone in the other. He'd wanted to call Paul for so long, just to talk to the other for a few minutes. He felt stupid and girly, but it hurt to be without his best friend and occasional lover. He knew they weren't serious, both being married men, but he still felt like shit.

He took another swig from the bottle, trying to convince himself that it would be okay to call the other. But something kept him from doing it.

Mark and Glen had just laid on the grass, seemingly not caring about anything. Mark had been rubbing Glen's back without even realizing it for the past few minutes. They were just enjoying each others company.

"So..." Glen started, a mischevious grin crossing his features.

"Yeah, whut?" Mark asked, making Glen chuckle at the sleepy slur of the others voice.

"Whats it like to kiss another man?"

"What do you mean 'whats it like'?" Mark asked, looking down at the other, "Ain't you ever played truth or dare?"

"Well, yeah, but that ain't nothin' serious. That's just a bunch of pre-teen boys and girls being idiots."

"You want something serious, huh?" Mark asked, giving Glen a sexy leer, making the other skrink away and blush. Glen sat up.

"I mean, I uh... Well..." One of the most literate and educated men Mark knew was at a loss for words. He was now curious as to how far he could push the other.

"I could show you serious." He said, sitting up himself. He leaned over, getting close to Glens face, almost too close for comfort. "I can get really serious..." He said, tilting his head to the side. Glen found himself entranced by half-lidded green eyes that still had traces of black eyeliner underneath them. His eyes darted down to the others lips to find him smirking. A small hint of a chuckle passed Marks lips. The bastard was enjoying his embarassment! Glen smacked Marks shoulder a little bit harder than playfully.

"You asshole," Glen said, letting out a little chuckle. Mark lost it. He fell back and laughed, holding his stomach. "Stop laughing!" Glen said, pulling up some grass, throwing it at the other, only succeeding in making the other laugh harder. Glen huffed, trying to will the red off of his cheeks. "Fine!" He finally declared. "If you want a reason to laugh, I'll give you one!"

Glen climbed on top of the older man and started tickling him.

"Oh – haha – fuck – ha! Sh-shit! Stop!" Mark said, practically whined as he thrashed from side to side, trying to throw the other off of him. When Glen suddenly stopped, he looked up at Glen and found himself now being the blushing one.

Glen was sitting on his lap, leaning over him, his hands still poised on his sides, ready to tickle him at any moment. The bald mans lips were slightly parted, staring intently down at him. His lips then curled up into a devious smirk.

"You know..." Glen started, wiggling his ass in the others lap. "We'd be kinda hot together. It would be kinda like a sexy, forbidden love type thing... Kinda like what the Hardy's did."

"Did? You mean still do?" Mark quipped.

"Whatever," Glen said, rolling his eyes. "I think it would be hot."

"Man, quit being a cock tease. Either you're curious enough to try it or you're not." He said, propping his head up on his arms, watching Glen's expression.

"Will you be gentle?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"Yes, damnit!" Glen nearly shouted. His voice then changed to a whisper. "If I'm going to take it up the ass, you damn well better fucking be gentle."

"I thought you just wanted a little make-out session, but if you wanna fuck..." Glen shivered at the words that poured from the others lips.

He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until a hand on the back of his head, pulling him down made them fly open, staring into green, sparkling eyes.

"Holy fu-" His words were cut off by Marks lips being pressed against his.

It was awkward at first, as Glen was still unsure of the whole scenario, but he soon loosened up, and parted his lips, allowing Marks tongue to plunder his mouth. He soon pulled back, gasping.

"Damn, you're a shitty kisser." Mark said, grinning lecerously.

"Well, if you'd fucking warn me before-" Again, his lips were claimed, and Mark flipped them over, pressing him into the grass.

Glen gave himself entirely to the kiss, nipping, licking, thrusting his tongue into the others mouth, meeting and dueling with his tongue. He smiled into the kiss as he heard and felt Mark moan appreciatively. One of Marks hands trailed down his chest, moving to his pants. Glen broke off the kiss.

"Hey, wait!" He called out, pressing his palms to Marks chest, the feeling the others hard nipples under the tight fabric making him shudder with want.

"What?" Mark asked, looking down at the other. Mark looked like he wanted to devour the other.

"I... I, um..."

"Yes," Mark whispered, licking his lips. "I'll be gentle, if that's what you're worried about." There was a short pause. "I promise."

"Mark – Fuck, I, no, that's not it..." He writhed, now in desperate need of some contact. "I'm married." He muttered, looking away, his face turning red all over again.

"So? I fucked men when I was with Sara." Mark said, looking down at Glen.

"I just can't..." He groaned when Mark shifted his hips, their clothed erections rubbing together.

"You want to." Mark stated.

"Can't..." Glen wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Alright," Mark said, getting up, off of Glen. "I'm going to masturbate then." With that, Mark went into his tent and zipped it shut.

Glen just laid there, his cock throbbing, demanding that he go get Mark and finish what they started. He listened to the other moaning softly as he pleasured himself and imagined what it must look like, what it would feel like to hold the others thick organ in his hand. If he didn't stop his train of thought soon, he was going to need to masturbate himself just to get his damned erection to go away.

Matt groaned as he was shaken awake. Shannon and Jeff grinned down at him.

"Wha?" He asked, whiping his face, scrunching his eyebrows up when his hand got his face wet.

"You fell aseep in the tub." Jeff said with a slight giggle as he held up a towell, waiting for the other to get up. Shannon assisted him out of the tub and Jeff dried him off.

Shannon pulled the covers back on the bed as Jeff led Matt out to the bed. Matt practically fell into the bed and Jeff and Shannon soon joined him. Matt wrapped one arm around each of them and they laced fingers over his chest.

"Love you guys," Matt muttered.

"Love you too, Matt," Shannon.

"Love you too, Mattie," Jeff.

Matt smiled to himself as he drifted off back to sleep, feeling the best he'd felt in a while.

AN: Sorry for the shortness and... awkward timings of and in this chapter, but I've been feeling kind of sick recently and thus the shitty writing. Sorry guys, I still appreciate reviews. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Ja ne.


	9. Pretend

"Her name is Noelle. I have a dream about her. She rings my bell. I have gym class in half an hour. Oh how she rocks in Keds and tube socks. But, she doesn't know who I am and she doesn't give a damn about about me." Chris sang along with the music as he waited for the light to change, tapping the steering wheel, trying to will away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He hummed the song for a few minutes, eventually joining in with the second verse, tears finnaly spilling down his cheeks, his voice cracking as he sang the next line; "and he doesn't give a damn about me..."

He was on his way to a pay per view, half not wanting to go, half wanting to get it over with. Adam was back now, so maybe he'd have someone he knew to get drunk and fool around with, but it wouldn't kill the pain. He silently damned the WWE executives as the light turned green. He put his foot on the gas and just drove.

Mark nodded his head in time with the music playing in the bar he was currently in with a few of his friends; Glen, John, Michelle and, oddly enough, Maria. He'd always gotten along with the girl, though he felt she was a little too kind and shy for her own good. She'd tried doing crazy things to open up a bit more, but it only served in making her more shy. She'd dated Phil, and that had ended horribly. Tears from both parties. Mark chuckled to himself as he thought about how Phil was as much of a girl as Maria was. He picked up his beer and put it to his lips, nearly spitting it out when John spoke.

"Did you guys know they make inflatable sheep sex toys?" Cena was always a hoot.

Glen and Michelle laughed their asses off and Maria blushed. Mark whiped his chin and looked at John, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?" John was already drunk and they'd hardly been there for an hour. Glen and Mark had had quite a few themselves, but they put their tolerance up to their size.

Michelle curled her fingers around Marks bicep, leaning her head on his shoulder as her laugh calmed down. Glen and Mark's eyes met for a brief moment. Glen was frowning with one lack of eyebrow quirked. Mark wrenched his arm from Michelles grip, grumbled something about having an early day the next morning, stomping off to pay his tab and leave. Michelle looked at Maria, who just looked back at her, shrugging, her pretty eyes wide.

"I'm going to be going to," Glen said, chugginng the last of his drink before doing the same as Mark. "Mark!" He called out after the other as the long haired man was getting in his rental car.

"What?" Mark asked, glaring at the other. Glen stopped just a few feet away from him.

"Let's... Let's get a cab. Or walk. It's not that far to the hotel..."

"I've only had a few drinks. Yes, I'm over the legal limit, but I'm not impaired..." Mark wanted to get away quickly. He'd wanted some time to himself to reflect over Michelle and Matt. It was only a few days until a payperview, at which they'd both be there. He'd decided he'd give Matt until Wrestlemania to talk to him again. If he didn't, he might persue Michelle.

"Please?" Glen asked, reaching out to touch Mark, pulling back as though he'd been burned when Mark looked down at his hand. Mark sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, sure," Mark said before getting out of the car, slamming the door shut. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked with Glen.

Shannon and Jeff sat in a coffee house, the mowhawked boy nibbling on a cookie while the blonde and blue haired man teased him for looking like a child.

When the bell dinged to announce the arival of more people through the door, Shannon and Jeff looked up, then bolted, their seats abandoned to tackle their friends who'd just walked through the door.

"JoMo!" Shannon said as he hugged the brunette beauty. They both lost their balance and would have fallen over had it not been for Phil putting his hand on Johns back to steady them. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil and the later froze. His hand slipped from Johns back as he wrapped his arms around Jeff.

"How are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Just fine... I've missed you though. How about you?" Jeff asked back.

"Fine... We need to talk alone later." Phil was careful enough to whisper the last bit.

"Okay!" Shannon said, "We don't have much time! There are payperviews in three days so what do you say we spend tonight getting plastered?" Phil shot the mowhawked man a glare and then chuckled as Shannon blushed. "Um... I mean..."

"No, It's alright." Phil said. "You fuckers are actually amusing when you're drunk." He said, reaching over to pinch Shannons cheek. One punk batted the others hand away and pouted.

A short time later, they were in Jeff and Shannons hotel room with every kind of alcohol imaginable. Phil sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, babe?" John asked, as he put a wine cooler to his lips, the other hand reaching out to run his fingers through Phils hair. Phil looked up at John and past him to Jeff, noting the way his eyes darkened and the jealousy that flashed across his features for a split second before he smiled and cracked open a bottle of liquor.

"Yeah, Philly, ya sure?" Jeff asked, tipping the bottle back, drinking directly from it.

"Jeff!" Shannon squeaked, making Jeff and John choke on their drinks. "Don't drink that directly from the bottle!" Shannon reached out to take the bottle from him, but was pulled into a hug with Jeffs free hand around his waist, pulling him close so that their bodies were flush against one another. Shannon couldn't help but feel odd, embarassed, lusty and a tad bit betrayed as Jeffs now short hair tickled his face.

"Relax. It's not like every body here hasn't swapped spit before." Jeff said, smiling deviously.

"What about John?" Shannon asked quietly. Jeff pulled back and walked over to John.

"Oh yeah!" Jeff grinned like a mad man and looked at Phil. "Could Johnny kiss Shanny, Philly?"

Johns eyes widened. "No!" John said. "I mean, uh... No offence, Shannon, I just can't... I'm a one woman... er... one man man." John put his wine cooler to his lips and chugged the rest of it. Then he grabbed a beer.

"It's just a kiss..." Phil said quietly. "It's ok if you want to kiss him," He said, cursing himself mentally. He felt as if he owed it to the other.

"No, baby... I could never do that to you." John said with a soft smile, kissing Phil on the cheek, avoiding the others lips since he'd already consumed alcohol.

Elsewhere, Matt found himself alone again. His phone had been ringing every few minutes for the past couple of hours, but he didn't care. He was listening to some music that played through his earbuds that were plugged into his lap top. Matt decided to browse the internet for some porn.

There soon came a knock at the door. Well, less of a knock and more of a banging that shook the door in it's frame.

Matt sighed and took out his earbuds and closed his lap top. He got up and stetched, slowly walking towards the door that was still being assaulted by someones fist.

"Christ," Matt said as he opened the door, "Can't a guy listen to some music in peace?" He looked out to see Adam standing there, slack jawed.

"Dude, you need to answer your fuking phone!" Adam said, staring at his friend.

"Why?" Matt asked, leaning against the door frame, smirking a bit.

"I've been trying to get in contact with you since I got in town! I'm glad Helms knew where your room was or I would have never fucking found you!"

Helms knew where his room was for a reason...

_"Oh, Matt, fuck, Matt..." The man on top of hm muttered as he thrust into the tight heat again and again, Matt bent nearly in half beneath him, moaning like a whore, throwing his head back, his long hair flailing around his face, a few strings catching on his beard. "I'm gonna cum, shit... Fuck..."_

Matt was shaken from his memory by Adam playfully punching him.

"Huh?" Matt said, trying not to grin.

"Two things; Chris and I are going drinking and we wanted to know if you wanted to come... and Drew is fucking pissed at you. He is livid. I don't know what the hell you did or said to him, but I suggest staying away from him for... well, forever." Adam ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck Drew. He can suck my balls," Matt paused for a second and thought about it. Having the arrogant little shit on his knees, Matts own fist in his hair, pulling it until it came out, forcing the other to give him oral pleasure. "That's actually not a half bad mental image."

"Ew, come on, fag! Get your shoes on and let's go!"

Matt grinned as he slipped on his shoes, not even bothering to tie them and picked up his hoodie off of a chair and followed Adam out of the room, closing the door behind him.

AN: Sorry updates are taking so long guys... My mind has been all over the place recently and I can't focus on any one thing long enough to get it done. I always EVENTUALLY finish things though. I'm in the process of making signs for the June 17th TNA iMPACT, which I'm going to. Second row seats, yay! I'm very excited about it. Well, be sure to review... Sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter, I'll make up for it in the next hehe... Ja ne!


	10. Live

AN: Sorry it's been so long, my comp was busted, and I didn't have access to a computer for long enough periods of time to write a chappie. Due to this, there will be some time-skippage in the near future. Maybe not this chapter, but soon.

Chris had been a little irritated when Matt had come out with them, but it turned out to be a rather fun night, the three of them shooting the shit, getting plastered and making jokes about 'the good old days'.

Conversation took a bit of a sour turn when Amy was mentioned, but Chris threw out a gay joke and the three of them were back to laughing like they'd been friends since they were todlers.

When things started to wind down, Chris sighed heavilly. He looked around the bar. No one looked good to take back to his room and warm his bed. No guy, no girl. He looked to his companions. Adam, he thought, was so straight he could make a ruler jealous, and Matt, well, he didn't know about Matt.

"Well, it's past three, you guys. I'm gonna head back up and take a nap while I have the chance."

"Night, Adam. It was nice catching up with you." Chris said, raising his beer to the other.

"Just nice?" Adam asked, leering down at Chris, playfully. "Ah, I'm just joshin'. It was nice to hang out with you again too." Adam looked over to Matt who seemed very concentrated on his hands. "You too, bud." He said, patting the others shoulder. "You stay out of trouble."

"Me? Trouble?" Matt asked, trying, poorly, to feign innocence.

"Haha! Goodnight, guys."

"Night." From both Matt and Chris.

Once Adam was gone, a long, awkward silence filled the air between Chris and Matt.

Just as Chris was about to say something corny to lighten the mood, Matt spoke; "Wanna fuck?" He asked. Chris let his mouth hang open for a second.

"Actually, yes..." He said. Matt turned to look at him, a devious smile across his face.

"I was joking." He said.

"Oh..." Chris looked embarassed, a fine dusting of pink rising to his cheeks as he looked away. His eyes widened when Matt stood up. He looked over to Matt, coming face to chest with him as the other grabbed a fist full of his short hair and wrenched his head back. Chris let out a small whine.

"But I'm game if you are."

"Yes... Oh god, fuck me now..." Chris whined, his lips parting in an enticing manner.

Meanwhile, Shannon, Jeff and John gossiped like a group of love-drunk teenage girls, leaving Phil to shake his head at the group.

"Let me paint your nails!" Shannon squealed, grabbing Johns hand. "Jeff! Give me your blue!" Jeff chuckled and went to his bag, fishing out a smaller bag with his various paints and dyes in it. He tossed the bag on the bed and Shannon started digging through it.

"Oh, man..." Phil said, looking in his empty two-liter. "I'm out of Pepsi..." He worried his lip for a moment, sucking on his lip-ring. "I'm gonna go down the street and get some more. You guys behave while I'm gone."

"I'll go with you!" Jeff cheered.

"No, it's ok. Stay here and have fun."

"No, babe," John said, "Let him go with you. It's dangerous to go out at night alone."

"I am a grown-assed man, John." Phil said, putting his hands on his hips.

"No one is a 'grown' anything when they say 'grown-assed'," Jeff said, giggling. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as Phil thought he was. "Just let me come..." A sexual lilt was added to the end of that that Phil didn't like.

"Fine!" Phil said, heading out the door.

"Be back soon!" Jeff practically sang, following Phil.

As soon as they got in the elevator, Jeff pushed Phil against the wall. Phil gasped.

"I saw the way you were looking at me..." Jeff whispered, smiling deviously.

"Jeff..." Phil warned.

"Don't 'Jeff' me, you know you want me..." Jeff muttered as he started kissing Phils neck. Phil shivered and let out a tiny moan. He weakly pushed at Jeff.

"We have to stop this." He said. When Jeff didn't respond, Phil grew worried. "Jeff?"

The other was laying against his chest, silent, his hands in Phils pockets.

"Did you fall asleep?" Phil asked. Jeff burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked, pushing Jeff back. The other leaned against the opposite wall.

"You need me... and I need you. This will never end."

Elsewhere, Glen walked beside his faux-brother.

"I wanted to say sorry about the camping trip..." Glen trailed off.

"Don't worry about it." Mark said, a hint of a pout edging his voice.

"Do you... Want to finish what we started tonight?"

Mark stopped. "You wanna fuck?" He asked.

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly..." Glen muttered, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "But, I want to try... I've always been curious..."

"Maybe tonight wont be such a bad night after all!" Mark said and started walking again.

In Matts room, Chris whimpered as his shirt was ripped open and he was thrown down on the bed, Matt crawling over him, his wild mane freed from it's tie, falling around his face, flowing like dark water over his shoulders. Matt almost seemed to be growling as his hands explored Chris' slightly smaller frame, stopping only to pluck at the others already hard nipples.

"Matt!" Chris gasped. Matt pulled off his own shirt and threw it across the room, not giving a flying fuck where it landed. Matt grabbed Chris' hands and guided them to his chest.

"Touch me," Matt ordered.

Chris felt Matt's hard chest, teasing the others nipples, pinching one, rubbing his thumb over the other. Matt let a moan pass his lips and growled, grabbing one of Chris' wrists, bringing the hand to his mouth. He kissed the back of the others hands before taking the middle finger into his mouth, sucking, licking and teasing the digit. Chris moaned. His fore and ring fingers recieved the same treatment. Matt unbuttoned Chris' pants, pulling them, along with the others breifs, off as the fingers slipped from his mouth. Matt laid his body against Chris', their bare chests touching, making them both cry out. Matt kissed up the others neck and bit Chris' ear, drinking in the whimpers that left the other mans mouth.

"Fuck yourself with your fingers. Show me what you dream about men doing to that plump, tight little ass of yours." Matt's words went straight to Chris' cock, making the other shake with pure need. As Matt moved off of him, Chris moved his hand down between his legs, spreading them so the other had a good veiw. Matt growled. "Come on," While taking his own pants and boxers off. Chris whined as his middle finger breached the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck," Chris whimpered, pressing the finger in deeper. It had tuly been too long. Soon, a second was added, and he started moving them in and out of the clenching hole. "Oh god... Unh..." Chris whined, looking over at Matt, nearly cumming on himself as he saw the other stroking his shaft, watching him with a hungry look. "Feels so good..." He whimpered, catching the fleshy bump inside himself with every few thrusts of his fingers.

"Yeah, talk dirty, bitch..." Matt moaned, tugging on his stiff organ, his other hand wandering across his chest to pinch his own nipple.

"Oh, fuck, Matt, please... I need you. I need your fucking cock in me. Tear me up, fuck..." He pressed the third finger inside himself, bringing his other hand down to stroke his neglected, leaking shaft.

"Yeah?" Matt asked, re-joining him on the bed. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

"Shove your hard cock in me and- Ah! Fuck... Fuck me through the matress! I wanna feel it in the back of my throat, I wanna taste it, Shit! I, unh, Please... I want to feel your dick—" Chris was silenced by Matt leaning over him, stealing a quick kiss, pushing one of his fingers inside the other alongside the three of his own. "Fuck!" Chris screamed. Matts finger in addition to his was stretching him so much, and brushing that spot with every move. Chris' legs were trembling and the hand that had been stroking his shaft stilled. Chris shoved back on Matts finger. "Please!" He begged. Matt growled, finger fucking the tight passage.

"You're gonna feel so fucking good on my dick... I can't wait to impale you with this..." Matt pulled back, withdrawing his finger. Chris moved to take his fingers from himself, but Matt stopped him. "Keep fucking yourself on your fingers." He ordered. Chris whined. He stood and moved to the side of the bed, getting in it by Chris' head. "Get me wet." He said, stroking his dick in Chris' face. Chris opened his mouth and Matt shoved his length past the others lips. Chris moaned, sucking with all he was worth, doing his best to wrap his tongue around the organ. "Fuck! That feels so good, Chris..." As soon as Matt said his name, he brushed his prostate, crying out around Matts cock. He had to grip the base of his shaft hard to stop himself from cumming. Matt threw his leg over Chris and straddled his chest, grabbing the headboard he fucked Chris' mouth. "So fucking hot, Oh god, you suck dick so good..." Matt suddenly pulled back, panting. He looked down at Chris and grinned. "As much as I'd love to cum in your mouth, you have a tight little ass that is just begging to be fucked..." Chris whimpered at this.

Matt crawled off of him, and back on him, repositioning himself between the others legs. Chris let his fingers slip from himself, wrapping his other arm around Matts neck.

"Ready?" Matt asked. Chris could barely nod.

Chris nearly came on Matts first thrust, his scream echoing around the room and was probably heard three floors up. Matt silenced him with a forceful tongue invading his mouth. With hard thrust after hard thrust filling and stretching him to the limit, brushing his sweet bundle of fuck, it didn't take long before Chris came between them, reduced to pitiful whimpering in Matt's mouth.

Matt was only a few seconds behind, his orgasm washing over him with a growl of his current partners name. "Chris..." He pulled back, bracing himself on his arms to look down at the other, who had tears brimming in his eyes. Both panted. "Fuck..." Matt muttered, letting out a soft chuckle, sweat dripping down his neck.

"No kidding." Chris said and chuckled.

Matt flopped down beside the other, drawing up the blanket. "I'm not fucking moving..." He said, curling up against Chris. "You can go if you want, but you're welcome to stay." Chris just nodded and curled up against Matt. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when Matts hand curled in his hair, petting him lightly.

Elsewhere, Glen lay curled up against Mark. They hadn't fucked. Glen had chickened out again, but they did manage to jerk each other off. Glen doing so very shyly.

"So... What are you going to do about your situation?"

"What situation?" Mark asked.

"Matt and Michelle." Glen clarified.

"Not this shit again... Can't you just lay there and enjoy the orgasm you just had?" Mark asked.

Glen chuckled. "Fine, whatever." Glen said and laid his head on Marks chest, content to just fall asleep there.

AN: That felt weird, writing this after all this time. I still have no idea where the fuck this story is actually going, so your guess is as good as mine. Whatever happens when my fingers hit the keys is what happens. Though, now... I am exhausted. I am off to sleep. Enjoy, my beauties! Ja ne! Love y'all!


End file.
